Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of cerberus II
by Absolhunter251
Summary: 4 years after the defeat of omega, Deepground attempts to resurrect iteslf under a new leader. Can Vincent and the others stop deepground? My first fic.
1. 4 years later

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS: THE FALL OF DEEP GROUND.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC: FFVII or the awesome Vincent Valentine or the cool Cloud Strife! Nightmare's better though.**

**Nightmare: Damn right I am!**

**(Vincent and Cloud just stare and Nightmare sweat drops) **

**Nightmare:…too…much….EMONESS!!…**

**Cloud: Whatever…**

**Vincent:"…."**

**Prologue **

**4 years later after defeating Omega**

It as been a few weeks later, since a force attacked Midgar know as the Tsviets (Deepground). They were leaded to catpure the souls of people to awaken Omega by their leader known as Weiss along with his brother Nero the Sable. Later that day a group known as the world regencies organization the WRO leaded by Reeve Tuesti to stop deepground along with the help of Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Cloud Strife and the rest of the gang.

**CHAPTER 1: 4 years later after beating omega.**

Cloud strife rode his Fenrir across the wastelands to Barret's truck.

''Hi there barret'' said cloud while parking his bike to the side in front of Barret.

"Barret, can you watch my Fenrir while I go inside Tifa's bar?" Cloud asked.

Barret laughed. "Sure spikey!"

Cloud shook his head as he entered Tifa's bar.

"Hi tifa." he said to her.

"Hi there cloud. You came for the package I sent you to deliver to Ruffus shinra?"

_Ruffus Shinra? _Cloud thought suddenly.

"What does he want Tifa?"

"Hmm…I really don't know what he wants Cloud, but maybe it's something important."

Cloud turned away in stress.

"People change cloud," said tifa while she put her hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Sigh…yeah, but not all everyone changes Tifa."

Cloud leaves Tifa's bar with the package and sees barret shining his Fenrir. Cloud smiles embarrassed and walk towards Barret.

" Thanks Barret."

Then Cloud drove off.

**MEANWHILE… **

Vincent Valentine was looking in the wastelands looking for the remaining Deepground soldier's who escaped from the WRO prison. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hm?"

RING. RING.

Vincent pressed a button. It could only be one person.

"Vincent Valentine…."

"Shelke". Said Vincent in his cool voice.

"I have found the base where DeepGround is hiding to try to rebuild their Empire…" Said the former Tsviet.

"Go on Shelke…"

"They are located in the north side of the wastelands…be careful Vincent, They might be ready for anything that comes their way."

"Thanks Shelke"…'BEEP'. Vincent hung up.

A few moments later all you can here was Vincent's footsteps in the canyons. A Deepground sniper saw Vincent coming through the canyons; He was about to shoot Vincent in the head…BANG! The sniper fell off and landed on the ground. Vincent then flipped his 3-long barrel Cerberus into his holster.

"So…this is where they are hiding." Said Vincent as he spotted the base far away. Then out of nowhere a guard hound came to attack Vincent, but all Vincent did a punch with his metal hand without even looking and knocked it off the post.

Vincent saw a Deepground soldier standing guard and shot him in the head. His radio turned on.

'CRACKLE!' "Why are you late with your report?"…SSSSST "Respond…. Communications with post A have ceased. Investigate immediately."

A Deepground commander came out from the base along with a Black Widow to look for the intruder. It was silent for a few seconds…then the Black widow spotted Vincent and started to shoot all its firearms.

"Hey you!" shouted the deepground commander.

"Humph" said Vincent as he jumped to avoid all the missiles and the laser. BANG! BANG! Vincent shot the black widow a few times then shot the bullets from his Cerberus at the Deepground commander, but the bullets bounced off.

"Huh?" said Vincent as the deepground commander walked toward Vincent with a shield.

" Is that all you got?" asked the commander ready to shoot Vincent.

"Grrr!" Vincent then jumped over the deepground commander and grabbed him by the neck. Then the Black widow turned and its vision mode saw green with red, and yellow. It locked onto its target. It shot machine gun bullets at Vincent, but Vincent ducked for cover behind the commander. TTTRRATT! The shield busted (you can imagine all the blood and holes on the commander) and then Vincent shot the black widow with a thunder materia and the black widow blew up behind Vincent.

Vincent swooshed his long red cape and went deeper into DeepGround' s base.

**End of Chapter 1. 7/31/08 3:23 pm. **


	2. Ruffus

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS:**

**THE FALL OF DEEPGROUND**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any FFVII characters. If I did, you wouldn't hear the end of Vincent.**

**Vincent: "Hm?"**

**Nightmare: Hey! Not cool! (Storms off in a fury leaving Vincent and me just staring)**

**Chapter 2: Ruffus Shinra **

**MEANWHILE: **

Cloud rode his Fenrir to Ruffus shinra 's building. Cloud walks inside and notices it's quite and there is no one to be seen. Or at least anyway. Then cloud turns right way and sees someone coming.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!" shouted a voice charging towards Cloud. Cloud knew who it was and pulled out his leg and tripped a boy with red hair and a blue suit. (Reno)

" WAHH!" shouted Reno as he fell to the ground to the door. Cloud shut the door and locked it. Then a black guy with black sunglasses came in. (Rude) and was going near Cloud until Cloud gave him a look saying _"you're serious?"_ look on his face.

"Let me in!!" Reno shouted as he Bang on the door. Let me in!!" he said again. Cloud had a angry look on his face like annoyed by all that banging on the door and Kicked it open and Reno fell onto the ground.

"Ouch!…" Reno said in pain from the impact.

"

You really gotta stop doing that!" Cloud said frustrated.

"Aww come on Cloud! You know kick your ass!" Said Reno as he got up. Any Ti-…."Reno got interrupted by Cloud's Buster sword." All right never mind.". Reno said putting his hands in the air and dropping his weapon. Then Ruffus shinra showed up and greeted Cloud. "Good day cloud.'' said Ruffus.** (A/N: He can walk and has orange hair)**

"Hm?" Cloud said as he put his buster sword in his hostler.

"Whew!" Said Reno in Relief.

"Did you have a Safe Trip?" Ruffus asked cloud.

"Was I supposed to be attacked or something?" Cloud asked Ruffus.

"None of that matters now." Ruffus said as Cloud handed him the Box.

"The only thing that matters is that you had a…Safe delivery." Ruffus said to Cloud as he had the box in his hands.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, But what's in the Box?" Cloud asked Ruffus."It's none of your Concern. You may go now." Ruffus Told cloud as he turned away. Cloud understands and started to head towards the door.

"Oh, and Cloud…" Cloud turned and looked at Ruffus.

"Have a nice Day." Ruffus said in a voice that was not worth trusting.

"Whatever." Cloud said as he left and closed the door.

Cloud got on his Fenrir and drove off. Reno scratched his head and asked his boss.

"So, what's in the box?" Reno asked Ruffus

"Oh Reno, you know I can't tell you with you and your big mouth." Ruffus said.

"WHAT!" Reno shouted with rage. Rude chuckles to himself.

As Cloud drove off, he failed to notice the activity near the lodge. Several Deepground soldiers were waiting.

"Prepare for attack…" said the commander.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: Well, looks like Ruffus is going to get some unexpected guest. (Nightmare smashes down door) **

**Nightmare: I'm back and I'm going to BURN that emo alive!!**

**(Nightmare gets his sword ready while Vincent pulls out his Cerberus pistol)**

**Me:(Sweat drops) Oh, boy. Well anyway, please review.**


	3. Unexpected guests

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS:**

**THE FALL OF DEEPGROUND **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any FFVII characters, if I did, Nightmare would be in the game. Speaking of…**

**(Nightmare and Vincent were wrestling on the floor.)**

**Me: (Sweat drops) Any way, enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Unexpected guests.**

Two Deepground sergeants flew up in jetpack type wings. Cloud notices them while driving his Fenrir. He saw them both going to Ruffus shinra 's building. SCREECH! Cloud's Fenrir screeched while He did a quick turn and dashed towards the two Deepground sergeants. What Cloud didn't know that a Deepground sniper was aiming towards his head and was going to make the kill! The sniper got the red scope ready to kill Cloud. Then Cloud thought fast and made a left turn at the right time. Cloud opened up his Fenrir front opening and pulled one of his small swords out and made his Fenrir jump in the air and strike the sniper down to the ground. Cloud headed straight for the building.

**MEANWHILE: **

Three Deepground soldiers showed up to take something important that Ruffus had in that box.

"Now! Give us the box Shinra and no one gets hurt!" said the general. They wanted the materia.

Then Rude and Reno showed up to attack the Deepground soldiers. Rude took on one of them while Reno took on the other. The general shrugged and then a Deepground chopper showed up and started to shoot the windows.

"Sir duck!" Shouted Rude as he knocked down the Deepground soldier.

TRAARTAT! Rude pushed Ruffus down to avoid the bullets.

"Thanks rude." Ruffus said as he was on the floor behind a turned over table.

"…."

Reno knocked down his Deepground goon when the helicopter opened fire.

"RENO! Reno!" both Ruffus and Rude called. Reno ran towards them and jumped over the plant and into where they were hiding. The chopper came and blasted the place to pieces. The barrage was merciless, hitting two Deepground soldiers and killing them both. All of a sudden, the chopper blew up.

"What!" shouted the Deepground general as he was shocked to see the chopper blew up in his face. Cloud show up with his buster sword ready to strike.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ruffus said holding the box.

SLASH! The last thing the Deepground saw was a bright light and fell to the ground. Cloud puts his sword in his holster.

"Thank you cloud." Ruffus said to Cloud as he got up.

"I think this will be more safer with you Cloud." Ruffus said while handing the box to cloud.

As Cloud got the box, he gave a worried look to Ruffus.

Ruffus got on his helicopter and rode off. Cloud watched as the helicopter left into the sky. SLAM! Cloud left the building wandering what to do with the box. And why does Deepground want it?.

"Sigh!" said Cloud as he put on his goggles on and drove off to Reeve's place to look for Vincent and ask him about the special materia that was inside.

**End of chapter 3. A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear more. Please review. Absolhuntrer251. **

**Nightmare: If you don't, I'll BURN YOU ALIVE!!"**


	4. Deepground base

-1** FINAL FANTASY VII **

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS:**

**THE FALL OF DEEPGROUND **

**Chapter 4: inside Deepground base **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vincent or any of the other FFVII characters. I wish I did, but I don't. (Knock knock)**

**Me: Who could that be? (Opens door to reveal SEPHIROTH!!) **

**Sephiroth: (in his oily smug voice) Hello, I live on the bottom floor and couldn't help but notice the commotion up here. My landlord Lord Nalthren wants you to keep it down.**

**Nightmare: (Pinning Vincent to the ground) Hah! I got you!**

**(Vincent punches nightmare in the face. Sephiroth just watches and turns around the same way he did at Nieblhiem.)**

**Me: (Sweat drop): Well, back to the story. **

**MEANWHILE: **

Vincent Valentine went to the center of the base's entrance and went inside. He then manages to keep on going forward until he came to a big door with a coded lock.

"Hmm…it seems quiet. Too quiet…" Vincent thought as he looked around the area. As he stepped forward to insert the code, He thought for a moment to know what to type in.

"Did you hear about this…?" said a voice coming from the hallway. Vincent looked straight and saw two Deepground soldiers' shadows coming to the door where Vincent stood. Vincent jumped in a flash and vanished into thin air just as they were about to appear.

"About the new project? The boss was thinking about this new project," said Deepground soldier# 1 to the other. "Something about either to bring back SEPHIROTH or try a new approach.". They didn't know that Vincent was listening from up top of a rail.

"But there is no way to bring back Sephiroth! They say he was destroyed!" Deepground soldier# 2 told DG 1.

Deepground 1 continued on. "Omega failed! Because of Vincent Valentine. He stopped Omega a long time ago. We have to find Vincent and bring him to the boss."

"

Why?'' asked Deepground soldier# 2.

"I'm not sure, but they say he was the wielder of protomateria and Chaos." Said Deepground soldier#1. " We must get that special materia." They both chatter about Vincent like what if he came down and knocked them out. And sure enough, He did! Vincent got up from doing an airal attack. He went and enter the code and the door open. Vincent walked deeper inside the big room. He saw some leftover black widow models on the floor seemed to be destroyed or not working. Vincent then went past some computers.

"Hm?" Vincent said as he looked at the screen.

"What' s this?" Vincent asked himself as he looked at the screen. The computer said: "Black widow destroyer; upgraded." and some other information about it.

"Hmm.. Deepground." Vincent said as he got up from looking at the screen. His phone suddenly rang. "Hmm." Vincent answer his phone. BEEP!

"What's the status on the recon?"

"Shelke… Looks like my job isn't done. Looks like Deepground is building new machines…" Vincent said.

" Vincent. I will try to get into Deepground' s main computer and see if I can stop Deepground from making anything just…" Shelke got interrupted. A huge metal spider like leg came and it was the new model BWD (black widow destroyer)

It had two huge claws on the front, a back with missiles, a huge long dangling part to be a tail, its chest with a laser, and its head had a big eye with a white pupil and a mouth with three lasers on its head. It ROARED and was ready to strike.

"Hold that thought…" Vincent said while looking straight up with his hair and red long cape blowing from the black widow's roar. Vincent then hung up and jumped out of the way from the black widow huge claw. Vincent then landed and pulled out his Cerberus.

**End of chapter 4. A/N: Oh, cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. **

**Nightmare: This is…I'll burn you alive! (lightning hits Vincent and apparently kills him)**

**Nightmare: HA! Huh? (Phoenix Down activates. Vincent comes back and the two fight again)**

**Me: Oh, these two! Well, please review. **


	5. Cloud confronts Reeve

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**THE SECRET OF G**

**Chapter 5: Cloud confronts Reeve**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cloud, Cait Sith, or any other awesome FFVII characters, Squaresoft does.**

**Nightmare: Do you always have to say that?**

**Me: Yes, I do. Otherwise a S--load of lawyers will sue me.**

**Nightmare; I say, BRING 'EM ON! (Pulls out Soul Edge)**

**Sephiroth: (From below floor) Hey! Can you keep it down up there? Don't make me come up there again.**

**Nightmare: (Looks at floor): I'll take you on too!**

**Me: Oh well, please enjoy the chapter **

Cloud enters the building inside the WRO headquarters and meets up with Red XIII and Cait Sith the cat that were hang out in the main room.

"Red XII?" Cloud asked Red XII as he saw Red XII walking about with a cat on his furry back.

"Cloud. Long time since, the attack of Midgar." Said the Red furry Lionish dog like animal said joyfully swishing his fiery tail in the air.

"Ah Cloud. How ya been lad?" Asked the robotic cat as he put his two hands on Red XIII 's head. Cloud smiled for a moment and then asked where Vincent was.

"Red XIII, Cait Sith? Where's Vincent?"

"He went…." Cait interrupted Red XIII by Cait sith as the cat presses his head down.

" He went some where to look for the remaining Deepground goons lad." said Cait Sith as he stood up on Red XIII' s back to get more comfortable. Red XIII growled in anger as Cait sat on his back.

"Do you know where he went at least? Because I have something inside this box, a Type of materia." Cloud showed them the box.

Then Reeve show up to see what the whole conversion was about.

"Ah. Cloud, What brings you here?"

Reeve asked cloud in a question like voice.

Cloud turned to face Reeve and showed him the box and what was inside it.

"This…this is a materia. Where did you get this cloud?"

Cloud explained everything that had happened with Ruffus and The Deepground soldiers who came in and try to steal the materia.

"So. Deepground is back? How's that possible, we stopped them 4 years ago and put them in prison." Reeve said frustrated tone.

" Looks like someone must of broke them out and now they are trying to bring back the Deepground army again." Cloud wandered as he walked in thought.

" This is very strange Cloud. How can Deepground come back? With our high security, no one can get through."

"Reeve? Where 's Vincent. I need to speak to him about the materia."

"Vincent? He should be fine. I mean, he can handle any Deepground trooper." Reeve said as he stared at cloud.

" I'm going to go look for him and see what 's so important about this one materia that Deepground is after. " Cloud told Reeve as he pulled his buster sword out.

" Cloud your going to the Deepground base? That's crazy. Vincent can handle it by himself." Cloud had a stern look on his face and held Reeve in the air with his own bare hands and asked Reeve again where he would find Vincent. Then a girl with brown short hair wearing a Deepground outfit came in and told cloud where Vincent was.

"Cloud strife…Vincent valentine is located on the south of the wastelands where Deepground's base is." said Shelke Rui.

"Thanks Shelke." Cloud nodded as he headed towards the door.

"I just hope that Vincent is doing ok." Cloud said to Reeve while giving the materia to him to analyze what purpose it had in store and why Deepground wants it. "I'm sure he's doing fine." Reeve said in a hopeful tone while he held the box in his arms.

**-End of chapter 5-**

**A/N: looks like cloud is going on a mission and it looks like Vincent is going to need some back up on fighting the new black widow.**

**Please review. **

**(Nightmare enters carrying a passed out Sephiroth on his shoulder. He looks at me and chuckles, then walks into his room with me just staring.)**

**Me: O-Kaaay… Anyway, please review.**


	6. Those who fight

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Secret Of G**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Vincent or Cloud or the other FFVII characters. The last Chapter I wrote was interesting, that the fact that Cloud picked up Reeve by frustration. Anyway enjoy this battle with Vincent and the others. **

**Cloud: Am I in this one too? **

**Me: Yes, Cloud. And you'll have company.**

**Cloud: Just as long as it ain't these two. (Points to Nightmare pouring something on passed out Sephiroth, laughing dementedly)**

**Me: Uh, back to the story!**

**Chapter 6:Those who fight **

**MEANWHILE: **

Vincent valentine got flung into a wall by the gigantic metal sharp claw of the Upgraded black widow. As Vincent was plunged into the wall, The black widow got its three lasers locked on his face, Vincent tried to move his body. Then his hand was able to reach his gun and shot its face with his 3 long barreled Cerberus.

"This one is different from the other models…." Vincent thought as he avoided the huge claw once more. It started to open fire with machinegun bullets and missiles. Vincent thought fast and hid behind the computers, which got destroyed during the attack. Then Vincent jumped and shot once more. It seemed it won't stop and blow up. Suddenly, Cloud Strife came down and stabed the huge machine on its back.

"Hey Vincent, it's been a while." Cloud said as he landed on the ground in front of it. Then Barret came in blasting its huge right arm. "Yo Vince, how you doing?" Barret asked while still firing.

Then Shelke appeared with her two glowing blades ready to fight. The Black widow shot missiles and bullets. Both Cloud and Vincent jumped in the air and helped each other get to the top of the room. The machine swung its huge claw towards Vincent and Cloud. Barret helped Shelke deal with the still operational Black widows who still worked. Vincent shot the Cerberus pistol three more times before reloading, Cloud jumped down and tried to slash the Black widow's head, but it used its huge claws as a barrier to block his attack. " There's no way to stop it from going." Vincent said to Cloud as he reloaded his Cerberus. Then Cloud thought of an idea. "Barret! Keep it busy." He hollered.

"Sure thing spikey!" Barret yelled as he kept firing. Cloud charged up his sword and did Cherry bomb on its huge arms. Cloud did his best and cracked its arms apart, As it got its huge ray on it chest area out.

"Vincent!" Shelke yelled to Vincent while throwing a type of bomb that all Black widows used. Barret continued firing until his gun stopped for a moment. "Uh oh! He said in shock. Shelke used her quick speed and stabbed its chest. It roared and used its sharp long arm and struck Shelke and threw her aside. She slid across the hard cold floor knocked out. Cloud did another cherry bomb and sliced its two back legs off making it loose its balance. Vincent glared and threw the bomb into its chest and it deactivated and blew up from the inside. Vincent furiously shot the black widow until it wasn't working anymore. Its huge yellow eye glowed for a few seconds and then turned off.

Vincent turned to Cloud and Barret.

"Thanks." he said in cool a tone.

"You were not bad yourself Vincent." Cloud responded in the same way as Vincent.

"You're alright, Vince! Just like old times!" Barret said with a laughed.

Vincent ran towards Shelke and was about to pick her up.

" I'm.. Sorry…" She said in a loss of breath before closing her eyes and passed out from the impact. Cloud, Barret and Vincent waited for Reeve to come and picked them up.

Soon the WRO squad came in. "Come on lets move!" one of the officers shouted. "Yo Reeve. What have you been up to?"

"Just fine, Barret." They soon arrived at the WRO headquarters.

**-End of Chapter 6- **

**A/N: Whew! I sure wrote a lot of words! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review!**

**(Looks out the window to see Nightmare in the backyard with Sephiroth tied to a pile of wood. Nightmare seems to be dancing. I sweat drop)**

**Nightmare: HAHAHAHAHAHA! The time is ripe, for I'll burn you alive…(Raises sword at Sephiroth) You are my first sacrifice.**

**Me( sweat drops):Oh boy…**

**(Spider-man swings by to ask for money the same way Donald Trump did in American Dad)**

**Me: I don't have your money! Spider-man doesn't do this!**

**(Spidey puts his head down and swings away sad)**

**Me: Ay, Aye, I need a vacation to reality. Any who, review.**


	7. Inner demons

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The secret of G**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters that are in this story. Please enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 7: Inner demons**

**A/N: The last chapter left off with Cloud, Barret, Shelke and Vincent being picked up by the WRO squad.**

Vincent Valentine carried Shelke to a room and placed her on the bed. Vincent turned around to leave, but then he noticed Shelke waking up. "Vincent…" Shelke said in a tired tone. "Sigh…I'm sorry for not shutting down the black widow's operating system… I…" Shelke paused for a moment.

"You tried your best in fighting and not giving up." Vincent said as he was walking towards Shelke.

Shelke stared at Vincent as he sat beside her. "Shalua made me a promise, that I take care of you. So I'm returning that promise."

"Shalua…" why did she do such a thing for just…for me to live?" Shelke asked Vincent. "She want to make sure that you survived and… maybe, If she gotten out with us, she would be here with you, than with me." Vincent said as he turned his head to the side.

"Well, I better let you rest Shelke, after that battle." Vincent said as he got up and started to leave.

MEANWHILE:

Cloud strife saw Vincent coming from the room and asked Vincent a question.

"Vincent? I have something to show you." Cloud said as he pulled out the special Shining Materia and gave it to Vincent as he glared at the swirling black and red materia. Vincent was about to explain about the materia. Cloud notices Vincent's metal arm started to tremble, suddenly his metal hand started to grow very long sharp claws that grew very sharp. Vincent saw his Galian beast form trying to take over his entire body.

"CLOUD!" Vincent said in beast like roar. Take the materia away FROM me!" Vincent yelled as he began to change. As Cloud was about to grab the Materia, it suddenly sank into Vincent's body. Soon Vincent lost control and he was fully transformed and let out a beast like roar.

"Vincent!" Cloud yelled as he guarded against Vincent's attack. Vincent growled and slashed Cloud and gave him a scrape on the stomach of his shirt. Vincent then busted through the huge door and went off where the WRO squad was waiting for any more news on Deepground. Cloud angrily got up and pulled out his buster sword and quickly ran after Vincent. Reeve went into the room to tell the WRO soldiers that they need reinforcements. He found some WRO

Officers slammed against the wall.

"Vincent!" Stop this at once!" Reeve shouted at Vincent. Vincent turned around and faced Reeve. "Vincent. What has gotten into you?"

"Reeve! Stay back!" Cloud shouted across the room.

Cloud stood in front of Reeve to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Vincent roared once more and started to charge at Cloud and Reeve. Barret was shocked to see Vincent destroying the whole WRO headquarters. Vincent was about to throw a blazing white fireball towards Cloud and the others. Vincent then stopped and suddenly froze in place as a type of force field was holding him in place. Shelke appeared with her eyes glowing orange holding the materia. "Stop this at once Vincent. You've caused enough damage already." Shelke ordered Vincent to regain his true self. Then Vincent went back to normal and took out the Black and red materia out of his arm.

"What the hell happened?" Vincent asked as he looked at his hands. "Was I losing control of myself?"

He then looked up and saw Cloud wounded. "Sorry Cloud." Vincent said as he saw what he did to the whole place. Then Vincent apologized to Reeve for killing the officers.

"Well, we know for one thing that materia is dangerous." Reeve said to Vincent, Cloud, Barret, and Shelke. _No wonder Deepground wanted that materia._

Cloud thought to himself.

"Commissioner! We've received a transmission from one of our units." A WRO soldier said.

**-End of chapter 7-**

**A/N: Whew! Another long chapter. This one isn't the longest chapter yet. There's a big surprise coming up soon. **

**(Looks out the window to see Nightmare with flaming sword in front of barely awakening Sephiroth) **

**Nightmare: Now! I'll burn you…(His cell phone rings)**

**Nightmare: Uh, Crap. Hold on a minute. (Answers it)**

**Nightmare: Uh, this is a bad time. No, no I'm busy. Well, tell him to smoke his own weed. Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, I'll get some chicken on the way home. Tira, sweetie, I'm burning the Ahole who killed you in that story, so let me finish my job! But I thought you wouldn't tell anyone about that. Ohhh, I'll talk to ya later. (Clicks it off) **

**Nightmare: Now, where were we? **

**Me: Aye, that guy…any way, please review. **


	8. 1000 needles in a haystack

**FINAL FANTASY VII **

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II: **

**The secret of G**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or the Tsviets in this story. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: 1000 needles in a hay stack **

Reeve looked on the screen where they made contact with one WRO soldier. "Commissioner! We spotted more Deepground soldiers coming from their base… and…AAAHHHH! They soon lost contact with the WRO commander who sent them the picture of Deepground soldiers shooting them down. "Those fools better not go after Marlene!" Barret yelled. Cloud had a feeling that Deepground might go all over Midgar and maybe tries to collect souls of the innocents to try to resurrect Omega again? Or try something new. "Deepground must be stopped or everything goes to hell." Cloud said to Reeve. Then

Red XIII and Cait Sith showed up to see what was going on.

"Cait Sith. You can go inside Deepground's base and see what they are planning." Reeve told Cait Sith.

" Sure Reeve, You let me do the dirty work." Cait said while having his arms crossed. "Sigh." I'll go with Cait Sith." Red XIII said while raising a paw. "Ok. So Cait Sith and Red XIII can go inside Deepground's base and that way we can think of a plan on how to stop them for good." Reeve suggested.

"Red XIII." Cloud shouted before Red XIII was going to leave.

"Don't die on us ok." Cloud said to Red XIII. You're the last of your clan." Red XIII nodded and ran with Cait on his back.

"Lets just see if your plan succeeds, Reeve." Vincent said as he walked away into the darkness. "Vincent!" Reeve tried to stop Vincent but was too late. "Cloud. I'll see you later, I have to see if Marlene is safe." Barret told Cloud and left. Cloud understands Barret' s Feelings for his daughter Marlene, he too feels that way for Tifa.

**MEANWHILE: **

Cait Sith and Red XIII were walking into a Dual Horn's territory onwards to Deepground's base. "Uh Oh!" Red XIII said while stopping by his tracks.

"Ahhhh! A Dual Horn!" Shouted Cait Sith hiding his head on Red XIII' s back.

"Red XIII! Deal with this Big Buffoon!" Red XIII waited for the Dual Horn to come at them. When the Dual Horn got closer, Red XIII jumped into the trench to trap the big beast.

It was easy for Red XIII to fit inside, as for the Dual Horn sort of fitted inside the trench. _How long is this trench?_ Red XIII thought while running from the Dual Horn hot on their tail.

"Cait hang on!" Red XIII Shouted before turning around and ran straight for the Dual Horn. " AHHHH! Red XIII you're crazy! AHHHH!" They jumped onto the Dual Horn's face and jumped onto its back, then landed on the ground near the waterfall. The Dual Horn turned around and ran back after them. All of a sudden, a whole bunch of Cactuar came out from out of the ground and was going to attack Red XIII and Cait Sith with their powerful kicks and 1000 Needles. "Run Red XIII, RUN!" Cait Shouted as one Cactuar giggled and flew at them. Red XIII jumped out of the way and one Cactuar crashed its self onto a tree and was knocked out. Soon they were being chased by a row up to 50 to 3 Cactuar. Red XIII went under the Dual Horn's belly and the Cactuar did their 1000 needles attack. The Dual Horn fell to the ground and lay there silent as the Cactuar all left in one row of nothing of green for a second and went underground.

They finally made it to the Deepground's base and went inside an underground passage where the Bizarre Bugs go to ambush some Deepground who are mostly in their territory, But Deepground uses them as target practice just for the fun of it.

As they entered the building they heard some talking coming from a room. "Deepground soldiers and commanders!" Cait Sith said in a whispered tone. Red XIII listened to what they were planning to do with one of the Kadaj clone's they found along time ago and kept in a tank for awhile after Omega was defeated. Then a small girl appeared to be floating in the shadows and told Deepground to find the Materia that Cloud strife had that Ruffus gave him. The Deepground soldiers stood in a row of 30 to stand for their on leader. "I see that Ruffus shinra had a Special materia that he order from the strife delivery service in order to have what was done." the Deepground leader known as G said before his troops. "I want you all to find the materia in the strife service area and take it from them!" The Leader ordered them. "Hail G!" the Deepground soldiers shouted. They all ran to their stations for attack. "Did you get all that Cait?" Red XIII asked Cait Sith who was on his back. "yup! Cait nodded," now lets get out of here." Then Cait Sith suddenly smoked up and wasn't working right. Red XIII looked at the little girl who was in the shadows had done something to Cait Sith using her strange powers. Red XIII ran as fast as he could to warn Cloud and Reeve. Cloud had a stressful pain in his stomach like if something bad were to happen to Midgar and for some reason Sephiroth had came back.

Cloud ran to his Fenrir and drove off without telling Reeve.

**-End of chapter 8-**

**A/N: This Fing Chapter is great! I was hoping for once that Red XIII and Cait Sith had the spot light for once. I hope that Vincent is doing something right in leaving Reeve. **

**Nightmare: OW!OW!OW!OW!**

**(I look out window to see Nightmare getting chased by a bunch of Cactuar, firing their needles at him.)  
Nightmare: WHERE DID THESE F#ERS COME FROM?! OW!OW!OW!**

**(Sephiroth gets off of wood pile) **

**Sephiroth: Hmm, serves you right… asshole.**

**(I sweat drop):Uh, please review? **


	9. reunion

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Secret of G**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground. Please enjoy chapter 9.**

**A/N: this is my first time doing an emotional scene with Cloud strife EVER! So please bear with it, this is my first time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Tifa reunites with Cloud**

Cloud rushed his Fenrir to Midgar and see if Tifa was all right. When Cloud arrived to Midgar it looked like it was burning into flames. Then Cloud had a flashback of Sephiroth burning Nieblhiem, and then thinking of the death of Zack and Aeris. Then, Cloud saw the people of Midgar trying to put out the flames that Deepground had caused trying to find the Materia. He then drove over to Tifa's bar and it was burning as well. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled as he got off his Fenrir and ran into the flaming building. As soon he had arrived, he saw Tifa passed out from being in the smoke for a bit and also hurt. Cloud ran to her and lay her head onto his arms. "Tifa? Cloud said to Tifa while shaking her to wake her up. "Tifa?" He said once more. "Tifa…?" Cloud started to tear up a bit. "Tifa…"Cloud said again. Then Tifa mumbled Cloud's name. She slowly opened her beautiful eyes and saw Cloud.

"Tifa? Cloud asked in a sad/mad tone of voice. "Who did this?"

"'Cough'. D…Deepground." Tifa said, as she couldn't even speak for a moment. Cloud looked around with an angry look on his face as he saw what Deepground had done to this place. "Deepground…" Cloud said under his breath. "Where's Denzle?" Cloud asked.

"He's with Barret, Cloud." Cloud looked at Tifa and picked her up. Later, Tifa got on Cloud's Fenrir and they both drove off to Aeris' s church. "Cloud. Thanks for coming for me." Tifa said, as she held on tight to Cloud. They finally arrived at the church and Cloud gave Tifa a bandage to put around her right arm. "Tifa? What happen to Midgar?" Cloud asked as he helped her tie the bandage around her arm. "Well. Deepground came to the center of Midgar and started to look all over Midgar for a special materia. I didn't know that they were after a materia, I thought they were trying to get a lot of people, like last time." she paused.

"Tifa, why did they attack you?" She looked up to face Cloud. "When Deepground came in, they say their looking for a materia that you delivered to Ruffus Shinra in our building. I tried to fight them off, but I got pinned down on the floor and I got shot in the arm so they could find the materia in my bar. But they didn't find it and they burned my bar like the rest of Midgar!" she started to tear up with anger and sadness. Cloud sat beside her and comforts her until her tears went away. "Tifa. I promise you, we will stop Deepground and their new leader." Tifa gave Cloud a smile like a sign of hope. "Vincent went somewhere to find out what Deepground planning, and Red XIII and Cait are doing the same." Cloud told her. "Cloud. I knew you'd do anything to stop Deepground from hurting other people." Cloud told Tifa about what happened with Vincent and the black and red materia. "Vincent did that to the WRO force?" Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud nodded. "Whatever Deepground wants with that materia, we can't let them have it."

"I'm with you Cloud, The whole way until Deepground is stopped." Cloud and Tifa both got ready to take on Deepground by training each other in taking on those huge Deepground soldiers. Both Cloud and Tifa both know that their friendship will never be broken if one dies during the fall of Deepground and their new leader. They will always be together in the biggest battle they ever fought.

**-End of chapter 9- **

**A/N: I love the way I said that line" Cloud and Tifa both know that their friendship will never be broken." **

**(Sighs with a happy thought) Anyway the next chapters are going to be sweet! () **

**Nightmare: GET THESE F#&ING THINGS OFF ME!**

**(Struggles with Cactuars all over his armor while Sephiroth sits in a lawn chair, sipping a Coors light beer in one hand, enjoying the show. Cloud walks in)**

**Cloud: What's with all the racked in-- (Spots Sephiroth)**

**Sephiroth:(Silly scared expression)Oh crap.**

**Cloud: SEPHIROTH!! (Pulls out buster sword)**

**Nightmare: I'm still here Peter!**

**(Harry swoops by to ask for money)**

**Nightmare: You don't need my money, rich boy! (Swings soul edge and cuts Harry's glider)**

**Harry: (Wilhelm/ Stormtrooper scream) AAAAHHHHHGGGGHHHH! (Falls hard and crashes into Cloud and Sephiroth getting ready to fight)**

**Both: OWWW!**

**Nightmare: HA! I rule! You suck! I-AHHHH!OW!OW! OW! I HATE THESE CACTUS THINGIES!!**

**Cactuar: (In a deep black guy voice) YEAH, You better dig it, baby….**

**Me: Uhh, you know the drill. (Jumps into pool)**

**Me: (Underwater) :Please review! FLARE! FLARE! **


	10. Yuffie

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Secret of G**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII characters or Deepground. If I did, there will be no end. AbsolHunter251 out!**

**Chapter 10:one more stunt…**

**MEANWHILE:**

Vincent Valentine was walking to some place where it seemed Deepground was patrolling. Then Vincent sensed something and quickly drew his Cerberus and was about to fire, but it was only the one who loved Materia so much.

"Yuffie." Vincent said as he withdrew his gun.

"Hi Vincent. Yuffie said as she waved a quick hello. "Still your same old self I see." She said while putting her arms on her waste. Vincent couldn't say a thing for a sec before asking what had happened to the Materia that she probably stole from the WRO headquarters is, knowing her.

"What! I'd never took anything from Reeve, I wasn't even there, Vincent!" she said as she stepping back from him.

"Don't play innocent Yuffie, when I left Cloud and Reeve I noticed the Materia was missing from the headquarters! Are you sure you didn't take it?!" Vincent asked in a frustrated voice. Yuffie notice that he never acted so angry before. She suddenly notices a weird marking on Vincent's metal arm. "What has gotten you so angry Vincent?" she asked. Vincent notice the marking as well.

What the hell is going on with me? Vincent said to himself. Then the Black and Red materia all of sudden appeared out of Vincent's metal arm and forcibly transformed him into Chaos and causing him to go rouge and attack anything. Yuffie ran to grab her weapon but was stricken by Chaos's huge bat like wings. Yuffie closed her eyes tight and knew her life was at an end. Then Vincent focused and put his arm into his chest and pulled out the Materia and let out a howling sound of pain as he pulled it out and threw it aside. "Yuffie." Vincent said in a robotic voice as he knelt down to grab her arm to make her stand up. Yuffie sighed." I guess you're forgiven. But one more stunt like that and… Ow! Said as she grabbed her side.

"Sorry about that." Vincent said. Then he was about to grab the materia, but it suddenly vanishes. They both looked up a saw a man with a very huge long wing came by and took the materia. "Who are you!" Vincent said as pulled out his Death penalty gun and was ready to fire, but the man just smiled and flew off with the materia. Chaos flew after him and started to fire. "Humph. You think your gun can stop me?" He said as he pulled out his weapon and slashed Chaos. Chaos fell to the ground and tried to get up. Then Yuffie watched the man leave with the materia that suddenly split into two. Chaos went back to Vincent. Then he heard a familiar sound, it was Deepground getting ready for battle, and Yuffie notices the sound too.

**MEANWHILE: **

Red XIII ran back to Reeve and showed him what had happened to Cait Sith. "We only managed to get some of what Deepground is planning." Red XIII said.

Reeve plugged Cait Sith into the reboot mode and turned him on. "Ah. Reeve how you doing?" Cait said as he stood up. "Show me what you've manage to get so far." Reeve ordered Cait to show him what they got. Cait nodded. The recording on what Cait got was fuzzy: "I want you all to find the materia from the Strife delivery and take it from them." Reeve looked even closer on what that guy was saying to all the Deepground soldiers on the screen. "Hail G!" The Deepground shouted. The tape went blank and reeve stopped it. "Who is G?" Reeve asked Cait and Red XIII. They both didn't know, because he was in the shadows. Then Shelke appeared. "Who is G? I'll look into the files that Vincent gave me to look at." Shelke said as she got on the computer. "Thank you Shelke." Reeve said.\

Shelke inserted the files and looked up on it. "May I have some time alone to upload the information please?"

Reeve understood and left along with Cait and Red XIII.

Shelke then looked up and saw who G was.

**-End of chapter 10-**

**A/N: ok. So it looks like we finally get to see G really is and also the clones that Deepground will revealed in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10 and can't wait for the next one. **

**(Nightmare tosses Cactaur into a room)**

**Nightmare: HA! I have you now!**

**(Hears breathing behind him)**

**Nightmare: Oh crap...**

**(Darth vader Appears asking for money)**

**Me: Darth Vader? Oh yeah! He's in Soul Calibur IV.**

**(Vader gets closer to Nightmare. Nigtmare just grabs several tubes near Vader's chest plate with his big hand and pulls hard, ripping the tubes. Darth Vader falls to his knees)**

**Darth Vader: Wheeze, Wheeze, Damn...Wheeze...You. (Falls familly guy style)**

**Nightmare: (Carelessly) Medic.**

**(Walks into room where Cactuar is waiting for him and closes the door)**

**Me:(Tapping Vader with my foot): Oh boy...anyway, please review. I sure hope Luke isn't watching...**


	11. Wiess

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CEBERUS II:**

**Sephiroth awakens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII characters or Deepground that are in this chapter. Anyway enjoy chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11: Weiss returns**

**MEANWHILE:**

G had the Black and Red materia in his hands. He stepped into a room where a man with every wild spiked gray hair laid on a table that seemed to be dead. G gave Weiss the red materia, which had revived Weiss. G left the room and waited for Weiss to reawaken and once more lead the Tsviets into battle. Weiss let out a laugh as he raised his arms into the air to breathe the air he once breathed along time ago before dying. "Vincent, you will be slashed and strangled by my own two hands." Weiss said while closing his fist. Then Weiss turned into ghost Weiss and busted a hole into the wall and ran to where he could sense Vincent in the nearby area. G sneered as he saw Weiss left to go on his quest for vengeance. "Go on my Brother, Go kill the one who killed you along time ago." G said as he saw him through the smoke.

While G left to get his weapons, the Black materia floated up into the air and went to a little girl's hands. She stared at it. "The one Winged Angle will arise from his slumber and once again cause the meteor to fall once again." said the girl. She had short hazel hair and had a black ribbon, wearing a black dress, with black leather gloves and always seems to be floating most of the time. " Echo. I see you have the black materia in your hand." G said as he grabbed the materia with his fingers. "What do plan to do with the Black materia Genesis?" Echo said as stood up to face him face to face.

" I have something in store for this one Echo. Genesis said as he looked at the materia then at Echo. " You may leave now Echo." he said.

MEANWHILE:

Vincent and Yuffie were walking to Deepground's base until the whole entire area around them turn into a hologram arena. Vincent remembered this arena when he and Weiss battled each other. Yuffie and Vincent saw Weiss through the mist as he was walking towards them. Vincent pulled out his gun and Yuffie pulled out her weapon out as well. Weiss stopped and chuckled at them.

"Good to see you, Vincent valentine." Weiss said as he pulled out his two-katana swords with a doubled machine gun attachments. "Weiss." Vincent glared at Weiss, as he was ready to pull the trigger. Yuffie was confused on what they were talking about. "I hope you enjoyed your victory when it lasted, Vincent! This time I'll have my revenge!" Weiss yelled as he charged at Vincent at full speed. Vincent avoided the attack and started to fire his gun. Yuffie jumped in and threw her weapon at Weiss's chest. He kicked it out of the way and jumped on the air to stab Yuffie. Vincent turned into Chaos and punched Weiss in the stomach. Yuffie ran and got her weapon and threw it. Weiss looked up and got hit by the spinning weapon and got hit by the blast that Chaos shot from his metal hand. Weiss landed on the ground and seemed to be knocked out, then all of sudden Deepground soldiers appeared and started to open fire. Chaos picked up Yuffie and started to fly off with her in his arms. He turned around and charged his gun and let out a blast of energy that killed all the Deepground soldiers who attacked them.

Yuffie blushed with excitement. _Oh my god. I'm actually being held in the arms of Vincent Valentine!_ _But I must be serious about this._

Chaos gently placed Yuffie on the ground and transformed back into Vincent. They both looked at the door in front of them and walk inside the base. As they left to go inside, Weiss lay there on the ground. He opened up his eyes and got up. "We will meet again Vincent." Weiss said wiping the blood off his lip. Weiss warped back to the base to heal himself up from the battle.

**-End of Chapter 11-**

**A/N: Oh boy! I'm getting closer to Sephiroth awakening and Cloud's special power. (-) Please enjoy the chapters coming up next! **

**Echo: I can see the future…Hey!**

**Me: What?**

**Echo: How could you…**

**Me: Don't! You'll ruin the story!**

**(Nightmare crashes trough the door with the Cactuar doing something VERY WRONG with Nightmare) **

**Nightmare: Ahh! AHHH! AHHHGGGG!**

**(Censored for your own protection)**

**Cactuar: (In black guy bass) Take it…bitch!**

**ME: OH MY GOD!! (Rushes to help Nightmare)**

**Echo: (Turns towards audience) By the way, JonseyCat helped write this , so don't blame her for the grossness of this note. **

**(An evil cat boy snickers as he snuck off. On the wall in red paint was the phrase: Why so serious?)**

**Me: Aye way, I shouldn't have let him see that movie. Anyway, please review.**

**Nightmare; SO MANY NEEDLES!! **


	12. Echo strikes

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIGRE OF CERBERUS II:**

**Sephiroth Awakens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground. Please enjoy chapter 12. **

**Chapter 12: "The walls are yellow and spongy, like a Twinkie, like a Twinkie." **

**(Really it's called "Echo strikes" Blame lord Nalthren for getting that stupid phrase stuck in our heads, I STILL REMEMBER CLONE WARS!!)**

Vincent and Yuffie went deeper in the base. Vincent senses something coming their way. He pulled out his gun and ran forward along with Yuffie right behind him. Vincent stopped and saw the little girl, Echo, who seemed to be waiting for them. Echo did a psychic wave that pushed Yuffie back and banged her against the wall. Vincent shot his gun at her; He then saw a bright light. He looked around and recognized the place where he and Lucrecia first met. It then turned into a nightmare; he then got shot by Hojo and was soon holding his breath, as he seemed to drowning in the green substance of the life stream. He then saw Lucrecia shouting at Hojo saying: Give Him back! Give my son back! Let me see him just once!" She begged Hojo. Vincent then saw Sephiroth come down and slashed his long sword into Lucrecia, killing her. "LUCRECIAA!!" Vincent yelled as he saw her fall to the ground and Sephiroth standing there, watching her fall. Then he looked to his left and saw an evil Cloud with Aeries.

"You could never save anyone Vincent, you always fail to save the one you cherished most". The evil Cloud said.

"You could never save anyone from death". The evil Aeries said. They soon both turn into ghosts and swirled around Vincent making him struggle even more. They became Chaos and consumed Vincent in a spiraling hole.

As Vincent fell into a hole of darkness, Hojo appeared every where and starting to laugh while Vincent fell and he kept on seeing Hojo every where and seeing evil Cloud everywhere and Lucrecia getting killed by Sephiroth as he fell deeper into the darkness that never ends.

Vincent was holding his head. Echo was using her telekinesis to grab a sharp object to impale Vincent in the head. Then Yuffie grabbed her weapon and threw it at Echo. Echo saw the spinning weapon coming towards her. Echo aimed the sharp metal fragments at Vincent and released a psychic wave. Vincent at that moment regained his mind and shot the metal fragments that were coming straight for him. Then he started to shoot his gun at her, but she made the bullets fly in other directions. Vincent jumped out of the way and still continued to fire.

"Vincent!" Yuffie shouted. Vincent nodded and got up still firing at Echo to make sure that she won't try anything to stop them. Vincent turned into his cape flying mode and covered Yuffie and they both vanished into the air and headed back to WRO headquarters. Reeve soon saw Vincent and Yuffie came in from the window. "Ah Vincent." Reeve greeted him and Yuffie.

Vincent then entered the room were Shelke was looking into G 's files. "Shelke. Can you look up this one new member of Deepground?" Vincent asked Shelke. Shelke looked up on Echo. "This member is not on the original list of Deepground operatives, Vincent Valentine." Shelke then looked even deeper into the files and saw the picture of Echo. "I found something." She began to read "Echo--One of the new members of Deepground. She has special power of going into the human mind and uses their own thoughts against them. That way she can eliminate them with her psychic powers. Shelke turned to face Vincent. "You must have been tricked by her, in that way she used your thought and memories against you Vincent Valentine." Vincent looked at Shelke and went into the other room. Then Cloud and Tifa showed up to check on Reeve and Red XIII who returned. "So Deepground has a new member. Cloud said. "Reeve, we must gather all the WRO squads and stop Deepground."

"I'll be on Cloud." Reeve said to Cloud.

Cloud headed to the edge of the WRO building. Tifa went to his side and asked what was wrong. "Tifa. There's been something I kept from us for a long time." Cloud said turning way to keep firm voice. "What is Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Cloud let it out. "Tifa. I… Love you." Tifa blushed in shock.

"I…I. Love you too." Tifa said embarrassed. They soon came close to each other facing face to face. They soon kissed each other. They became closer to each other with love.

Vincent watched them and it bring back memories when he had that same affection with Lucrecia. He wishes that somehow if he had stopped her that day, that maybe she would show the same affection for him. His red cape swooshed in the air as he left them alone. "Tifa. I promise that we will stop Deepground and maybe our friendship will last for a life time." Cloud told Tifa as he held her hand. "I know Cloud. We will stop Deepground and maybe we can rerun our business." Tifa told Cloud as she held his hand.

**-End of Chapter 12-**

**A/N: How cute. Cloud finally tells Tifa how he feels about her. I Love this Chapter. (.) Please Review. **

**Cloud: You mean I haven't told her until now?**

**Me: Uh, I thought you didn't. I though you had feelings for Aeri…" (A chibi Cloud begins to tear up)**

**Me: Uh-oh. Cloud, please, don't**

**(Chibi Cloud cries) **

**Cloud: WHAAAAAHHH! **

**(Nightmare appears placing ointment near…oh forget it I'm not telling you!)**

**Nightmare: whose baby is crying?! If he doesn't shut up, I'll give him a reason to cry!**

**Vincent: (Coldly); Like that Cactuar gave you a reason?**

**(Nightmare falls on his face)**

**(I'm patting cloud on the back)**

**Me: There, there. Any way, you know the drill.**

**(An evil cat boy pops up and throws a pie in clouds face.)**

**JonseyCat: Why so serious? HAHAHAHAHA! MEE-YAA!(Bounces away Mask style)**

**Me: Damn it Bro! Please review. Flare, FLARE!**

**JonseyCat: (In the distance): Mee-yaa!**


	13. Professor Hollander

-1**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**Sephiroth Awakens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (well, You know.)**

**Please enjoy chapter 13. **

**A/N: I understand why my story is not getting enough support, because I base it off a game that sucked in all your eyes. But I liked the game, because it was my first time playing a FFVII game and enjoyed it, sure it's hard to play for you all, but that's how I got more into Vincent and I can control him like the back of my hand. Anyway I know that I put all my hard work into this story, so please think of my struggle I had to make this story. I hope this message lets you think of how I tried to make this story come to life and how I feel about it not getting enough reviews or even getting enough hits. Also my story made it on this one web site and it sort of crushed me. So please review this story.**

**Chapter 13: Enter Professor Hollander**

Cloud and Tifa both went to his Fenrir and went to Edge to go to a big ceremony to honor a new professor to help the people of Edge with the latest news of Materia and a whole new life of the life stream. Red XIII went to find out where Cid has been and maybe ask if he can lead a WRO assault against Deepground once again just like before. Vincent went elsewhere and Yuffie tagged along with him. She wondered why he was acting strange before. Reeve worked on Cait Sith so, he can work again and help out in anyway possible. Shelke studied on Echo and Genesis. Shelke studied on Echo's power and see if her net dive could probably be in some use.

MEANWHILE:

Barret was waiting on Cloud and Tifa to show up. When they both came to big ceremony, Barret was wearing a rented tuxedo that was black, Tifa came in wearing a black dress, and Cloud came in with his hair gelled down and was also wearing a black tuxedo, he did not seem to be happy wearing the suit.

(not at a wedding.)

"Why do we have to wear theses outfits?" Cloud asked Barret while stretching his collar. "How do you think I feel"? Barret told Cloud while trying to stretch his suit to feel more comfortable. Everyone from Edge cheered when the ceremony soon began. Cloud turned around and saw Reno right next by him. Both saw each other.

_Oh crap…_ They both thought. Reno then snickered when he saw Cloud's look. "So, you _can _look civilized." Reno said putting his elbow on Cloud's shoulder. "You actually look decent with your hair down, I could hardly recognize you without your big sword on your back."

"Reno, What are you doing here?" Cloud asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Ah, I didn't want to come to this ceremony, but I had to come because the boss had to come and take care of things here. To tell you the truth I'd rather be anywhere but here." Reno said while crossing his arms. "You mean wasted off your ass in a bar?" Cloud asked.

Reno looked up and sighed. "Ah, my ideal night…"

Ruffus soon appeared on stage. He cleared is throat.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for arriving at an occasion where we have the honor of recognizing the top minds in our society. These few individuals have dedicated their lives to the advancement of our society towards the future. All of them had made advancements that have led the world away from the sad state it had once been due to my company, but we are making amends by helping the planet. My company owes that much to it."

"Hmm, damn right it does…" Cloud muttered. Tifa elbowed him.

"Now I would like the honor of introducing one man who's brilliance has potential for our planet. He is a man who has carried his vision far beyond anything and had promises for the future. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Professor Lawrence Hollander." He raised his glass and gestured to a man who stood up. The professor was a bearded man wearing a brown colored suit, had glasses, and his gray hair was short. His son also stood up with him. His son appeared in his 20's, he was wearing a suit that was black, he had round glasses, and his hair was light brown and was wavy (Think MGS 1: Otacon' s hair style.) Professor Hollander waited for the crowd to stop applauding before he began to speak.

"Good evening, citizens of Edge." The professor said.

Everyone from the city of Edge cheered. " I am here today to talk about a new discovery for helping the people of Edge and a new discovery of the life stream and materia that can help our planet." Cheering still continues.

"Where's Vincent"? Barret asked Cloud. "He couldn't make it, Barret." Tifa said for Cloud.

"With this new information, and the support of the World Regenesis Organization, and the financial support of the Shinra electric company, my team and I will develop a new device that will harness the power of materia into clean, renewable energy, providing enough cheap electricity for the whole world, with out draining the reserves of life stream below the planet's crust. " People cheered again.

As the professor went on. Deepground soldiers and Echo where at the outskirts, observing with goggles. "We found the man who can help us." one Deepground grunt said to Echo.

Echo nodded and contacted Genesis. "Master, target identified. What course of action do you advise?"

" Do as you wish Echo to capture him and bring him alive to me." a cold voice responded.

"Affirmative.' Echo said and began to float.

The Deepground commander cocked his weapon.

"Prepare for attack!"

"HAIL G!" all the grunts replied, and began to move forward.

**End of chapter.**

**Wow, another cliffhanger! My brother helped me come up with the scientist, but it was my idea to make his son, Oliver, look kind of like Otacon from Metal gear. (Hears a knock on the door. Opens it to reveal…Solid snake?)**

**Snake: Otacon sent me hear to collect. **

**Me (reaching for money):Aye way, why do they always go for me?**

**(Snake suddenly gets ejected from his sneaking suit and flies through the roof screaming.)**

**Snake: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Nightmare walks in): What's going on here? (he sees the suit.)**

**Nightmare: uhhh, I'll come back later.**

**Me: Riiight, anyway please review1**


	14. Crashing the party

**FINAL FANTSAY VII **

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**Sephiroth Awakens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground, so please enjoy chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14:Deepground assault **

Soon the whole crowd started to run. Cloud turned around and suddenly saw a whole bunch of Deepground soldiers coming in with their guns starting to fire to scare all the people away and capture the Professor.

Barret got up from his seat and ripped the left side of the suit and started to shoot his gun that was in his arm at the Deepground soldiers.

"Aw crap! That was a rental." Barret yelled looking at his suit.

Cloud ran to his Fenrir and got on to drive towards the Deepground grunts.

People ran for their lives as the soldiers came in and they sent out the Beast soldiers out to chase them out of their way. Ruffus knew that Deepground was up to no good after what they did to his building a while back.

"Sir we have to get out of here". Rude said while getting his weapon out. Reno carelessly ran towards the Deepground soldiers and slashed them one by one. Rude join Reno and Ruffus pulled out his pistol and shot one Deepground grunt in the head.

Cloud drove very fast and pulled off his suit and the wind made his hair spikier again. (He wears his outfit under the suit.)

Tifa got in her fighting stance until Cloud showed up with his hair blowing in the wind all romantic like, Tifa nodded and got on the back and Cloud pulled out his buster sword and went forward. Oliver tried to get his father out of the area and get on the truck. But the Beast soldiers surrounded them. Soon the WRO squads came in and starting to shoot their guns at the Deepground soldiers. That gave Mr. Shinra, Rude, and Reno a chance to get to safety.

Echo soon started to float in the air and did a psychic wave and the wave knock back some of the WRO units so the Deepground could kill them. Cloud dodged some of the WRO units that were headed for his direction after being hit by Echo's wave. Cloud swerved his Fenrir and slashed some Deepground soldiers sides knock them down. While Barret was firing at the DG grunts, he then didn't know a Beast soldier was right behind him.

Barret tried to shoot the beast but his gun stopped for a sec and the Beast jumped towards him. The beast got shot in the head by a gun. Suddenly from a distance Vincent was standing above a statue and shot three Soldier grunts in the head that were heading for Barret.

Yuffie landed near Barret to help him out. Vincent jumped to statue to statue to where Cloud was going to Echo. The Beast soldiers ambushed Vincent. They swarmed all over Vincent like if they were ants swarming a dead bug. The beast soldiers heard a low roar and they were flinged into the air. Vincent was in Galian Beast form taking down all the Beast soldiers that came in his way.

He grabbed one by its mouth and threw its body at the charging beast soldiers. Galian Beast let out a roar as he threw his energy fireballs at the Beasts that he shot from his hand. He pushed one down on its face and slashed its throat with his sharp metal claws. Galian Beast jumped into the air and did a ground melee smash attack causing the beast soldiers to fall back and stayed there on the ground silent. Galian Beast ran to the point where he was surrounded again, but by heavy armored DG Soldiers B this time. He growled when he saw the Cannons were ready to fire. Cloud slashed Deepground soldiers that were still charging. Echo's eyes turned blue and sent out another wave and it sent Cloud and Tifa flying off the Fenrir and onto the ground. Yuffie got flinged into a table and Barret flew onto a table with bowls of fruit that landed on Barret' s chest and face.

His Fenrir that was on his legs stuck cloud on the floor. Tifa crawled to Cloud.

"Cloud…" Tifa said while reaching to Cloud's hand. Cloud did the same to Tifa. Echo let out another wave causing the WRO squads to fly back and was flanged into the walls. Some of the Deepground soldiers came and held down Oliver so he won't try anything to stop them from getting the professor."Dad!"

"Move it." One DG commander said to the professor.

MEANWHILE:

Vincent was still attacking the heavy soldiers B down. He jumped on one's back and fired the other two down and then slashed the one he was on. Galian Beast transformed back into Vincent and soon saw a Deepground chopper leave. Vincent glared as he saw the chopper leave.

**-End of chapter 14-**

**A/N: Aww tough luck. Deepground now has the professor and are planning to do something bad. Away this next chapter should maybe surprise all of you. So please Review. **


	15. Sephiroth: resurrection

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**Sephiroth Awakens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground. Please enjoy chapter 15. I know I will. (-)**

**Chapter 15: The Nightmare returns **

The chopper landed where Deepground was waiting at the base. Echo appeared with the Deepground soldiers walking the professor to Genesis and Weiss who were waiting in a room with the tank.

"Good to see you professor." Genesis said while walking towards the professor with a smirk on his face.

"Who are? What do you want?" The professor said with his hands cuffed. "I want you to make me Jenova cells, professor." Genesis told him. "Echo". Genesis had ordered her.

Echo forced the professor to make the Jenova cells. As the process of the Jenova cells being made was complete. The professor looked at Genesis. Genesis nodded and waited for him to insert the cells before he uses the black Materia. The professor closed his eyes, as he felt sorry for himself as he inserts the cells in to the Clone. Soon the tank bubbled up and started to take form.

Genesis sneered and inserts the black Materia into the clone. Soon everything went white as a bright light soon filled the room and a white mist appeared as the tubes of the tank let out the smoke and the water soon vanished and the a shadowed figure stood in a crouching position.

Soon a wing came out and was seemed to be covering the figure. Everyone was shocked to see the Nightmare reawakened once again. The Deepground soldiers brought the outfit that they found a few weeks earlier and put it on him. The eye opened up and soon Sephiroth was awake and stood up.

Weiss had an evil smile as he gave Sephiroth his sword from the past, the Masamune.

Echo appeared behind Sephiroth and put a device on the back of his head. Genesis ordered Echo to move in different positions. "Raise left arm". Echo nodded and raised her arm and Sephiroth did the same.

" Raise right arm." She did what she was told and Sephiroth did it whatever command Genesis told them to do.

"With this device in Sephiroth' s head. There's no way he can break out of our control". Genesis said to the Deepground soldiers.

Genesis turned to face the professor.

"What have I created?" the professor said putting his hands on the ground. Genesis opened a huge door where he kept about to 4-8 clones of Kadaj ready to be insert with Jenova cells.

"Echo. Please take the professor into the room where he needs to do work." Genesis said as he raises his hand. "What!" the professor said as he got sent into the room. As the door closes, Genesis turns to face Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth. You will help me take down the WRO and bring nothing but chaos and destruction to this world." Genesis said while walking around him.

Sephiroth stood there and looked at Genesis, then his blade. Sephiroth started to walk to a room to wait for the attack on the WRO squad. Then an explosion came from the other room. The Sephiroth Clones appeared with different scars on their faces, they were all pupliless. The professor lay there on the floor with a scared look on his face as he saw all of them messed up from using too much energy of the machine.

Weiss walked towards Genesis. "So, Sephiroth will do as we say. The WRO squad won't stand a chance against the mighty Sephiroth." Weiss said.

"Soon the world will burn and everyone will surrender in the hands of Deepground." Genesis said with a smile.

"Soon the end is near for Vincent and the rest." Weiss said to himself. He let a laugh. as the laughing still continues, the Sephiroth clones stood in the front of the Deepground soldiers all with swords and guns for the last battle they all will ever face.

**End of chapter 15-**

**A/N: Alright! Sephiroth's back and soon I will show Cloud's special power coming soon in the next coming up chapters. Please review. () ...() "SOB" People hate my story!! **


	16. Threats,plans, and setbacks

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part 1: The one Winged battle**

**Disclaimer: I own FFVII the characters or Deepground.**

**Enjoy chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16: Threats, plans, and minor setbacks**

**MEANWHILE:**

**Genesis was thinking of bringing back another experiment to work on with professor. The professor couldn't believe what he had created. He wasn't sure to know what to do. Either go on with the project that he would do for Genesis or end his life.**

**Genesis placed the gun on the table near the professor and waited to see what the professor would do with the gun. Weiss stood near Genesis. **

"**What do you think on doing, professor? Weiss said to him with a smirk on his face. "End your pitiful life or continue going on with the plan?" the professor picked up the gun slowly and stared at it for a moment. He had a worried look in his eyes filled with the fear of ending his life and going with the plan that Genesis has in store for him. Then the professor placed the gun towards his head. Weiss chuckled as he saw the gun towards the professor's head and thought for a moment about the joy he would experience hearing the gun fire. The professor placed the gun down and didn't agree on doing the project. **

"**So professor, You disagree with the plan…"he paused and moved his hand up to give a signal. **

"**What are you doing?!" The professor shouted at Genesis. The screen showed a boat being ambushed by Deepground soldiers. The screen showed some sailors being slashed by Sephiroth and Deepground grunts taking a girl hostage. Then the professor's son was captured. On screen: "Emma!" Oliver yelled while being pinned to the ground by the soldiers. "Oliver!" she called back to him with a scared voice seeing Sephiroth standing there right next by her with his sword out in front of her. **

"**So professor, will you still continue the plan." Genesis said to him getting his fingers ready to snap to tell them to kill them. "Please Genesis! Not my son and daughter. I'll do it…but I won't forget this." Genesis moved his hand just a little bit. Sephiroth puts his sword near Emma's neck. Emma started to tear up a bit by the fear of being killed and saw how Sephiroth killed those people. **

"**If you do as I say professor. Then I won't kill her or your son." The professor had no choice but to give in. He didn't want to see his two beloved children get killed by Sephiroth. "I…I will do what ever you ask… Genesis…" he said while putting his head down in a look of defeat. "Just leave my children alone…I can't live with myself if I was responsible with their deaths." Genesis looked as if he was considering it, but he was merely messing with the professor. He then smiled. "Hmm, you are a wise man. Very well…" Genesis made a signal and Echo made Sephiroth inch his blade away from Emma's neck, but he didn't let go. "You still have to proceed with the plan. Take him away."**

**Genesis gave him the formula of creating something else using a Kadja clone as its way to breathe new life. Soon everything was going into Chaos as the professor injected the cells and soon another form appeared through the tank and it vanished into the air. Genesis got angry and stricken the professor by leaving a scar on the professor's face. The form that vanished was only known as Angeal who disappeared some place in Midgar of Edge. Genesis merely shrugged. "Despite this minor setback, that is all it is. We still have what we need." Genesis had an Idea on attacking Midgar with all the units of Deepground and the Sephiroth clones and Sephiroth himself. **

"**We all attack at dawn!" Weiss said while closing his fist. "And this time, Vincent you will die in your own blood." He said to himself. Genesis waited for the right time to use the power that he possesses on the WRO and all of Midgar, and recreate Deepground that it will once take over the entire world of Midgar. Echo was in a room attached in all these types of cable link that connects with Sephiroth' s mind and seems to be controlling him through her psychic powers. Sephiroth will listen to Genesis by that chip on Sephiroth' s head that will only work by echo's powers. She led Sephiroth to go to the WRO headquarters to kill every one of them and probably go after Vincent and destroy him too. And if he succeeds, then she will go after Cloud strife and kill him as well. Sephiroth' s eyes had silts as he flew to the base and awaited to follow orders.**

**-end of chapter-**

**A/N: alright! I'm getting closer to Cloud's power and maybe get to see Sephiroth in action in the next chapter. anyway Please review! (Nightmare was waxing his armor until he heard someone screaming.) WHAM! (snake landed smack on Nightmare's window.)**

**Nightmare: huh? (turns his head and saw Snake sliding down his window.) SCREEECH! (Nightmare shrugged and went back to waxing his armor.) **

**Me: "sigh …Why me."(Looks up and sees Nightmare hanging up snake's sneaking suit and turn on a lighter and set the suit on fire.) Me: umm.. Anyway you know the drill. **


	17. a reason to fight

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part 2: The one winged battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground. Please enjoy chapter 17.**

**Chapter 17:A reason to fight**

MEANWHILE:

Red XIII found Cid and asked him what he has been doing for the past 4 years.

"Cid. we need your assistance once again." Red XIII said to him. Cid just stood there smoking a cigarette and sighed.

"4 years, was it really that long?" he said taking another puff. "We need you to help us fight against Deepground with the aid of the remaining WRO squads you have."

Cid took another puff and exhaled, pausing for dramatic effect. "…huh, so they finally come back crawling for old me?" He walked to a window and saw his airship, _the Shera, _named for his wife who was out working right now. He was about to join her when Red XIII came with the proposal for the WRO to use his airship again. He sighed. "…sorry…I don't know if I'm ready to save the world again…" Red XIII looked up. "Oh really? Where's that 'All in a days work' attitude you had all those years ago?" Cid banged his arms. "Damn it, you're making me sound old! Maybe I'm not interested in leading a suicide run again, maybe I've finally settled down. For craps sake, I had a reason to fight along time ago, but I'm not Cloud…I'm not Vincent…Hell I'm just a rocket engineer who bumped heads with that damn Shinra organization…just let me be and mind your own damn business."

Red XIII only stared and turned to walk away, but before he did, he turned his head towards Cid. "All right, but we'll still counting on you if you change your mind."

Cid let out another puff. "Sure…whatever…tell the others that I'm sorry I can't share in the fun this time…"

Red XIII understood and nodded. "I know that my race lives a long time, but I'd never thought I'd see you…extinguish yourself and settle." He walked away.

Cid looked down. _Extinguish? What the hell does he mean by that?_ He just thought for a sec and put out his cigarette. "Everyone had a reason to fight…so… I'll do the same thing I did along time ago." he said to himself. Cid ran out from his house and went inside his airship. "Alright everyone! Get ready to take off." Cid order the WRO to get the airship up a running. "Yes commander! Right away!" They all said getting the engine ready and start up the ship. Cid's airship took off into the sky and headed to headquarters of the WRO. Red XII went inside the building.

"Cloud, Vincent, Cid couldn't join. But I tried to talk some sense into him to help us again, but no such luck." Red XIII said to them while looking up at them. Cloud and Vincent looked at Red before walking away to go deal with Deepground by themselves. Until they heard a hovering sound of the airship, over the base. Reeve went outside and saw Cid's airship in the air.

"Hey! Get on board!" Cid yelled from the ship. Everyone got on board. "So, you changed your mind, huh?" Cloud said to Cid.

"Yeah, Red XIII came by and talked to me about not giving on my life." Cid said while driving to ship. Vincent stood there on the edge of the ship's window thinking about something. That maybe why is Deepground trying to destroy everything and rebuild something new.

He thought to himself that. "_What would Deepground want with the Black and Red Materia in conquering the planet?"_ Then he had an image of the Black Materia being used to summon the worlds end. Meteor fall! That almost destroyed all of Midgar if it wasn't for Cloud and the others that stopped Sephiroth from destroying the world. Vincent had a feeling that Deepground had thought of this plan from the start when he was inside their base.

"_Deepground… Shinra's dark secret…" A world of hell below, and a world of hell above opens once more of darkness to cause pain and the killings of many people." _Vincent said to himself by remembering what happened 4 years ago during Omega's awakening. Then Vincent sensed that the professor was being tortured by Deepground to maybe to recreate Sephiroth and somehow destroy the WRO with Sephiroth on their side. Then all of a sudden the ship started to be shot at. Vincent looked out on the screen.

"Deepground soldiers!" He said while glaring at them on screen and went into the drop ship area where he passed Yuffie being air sick like usual on Cid's airship. Deepground soldiers appeared on the far side of Cid's airship. Ready to open fire at the ship coming their way. Cloud pulled out his buster sword and waited for the time to attack Deepground and stop them once and for all.

**-End of chapter 17-**

**A/N: Ok. Getting one step closer to almost finishing the story and almost there to the big battle that I will ever write. Please review.**

**Snake: Hey! That suit cost me millions!" (Nightmare chuckled and pulled out his camera and started to take pictures of snake's ass!)**

**Nightmare: Heh! I should put this on the internet." (Vincent and Cloud both had sweat drops going down their heads as they saw him taking pictures of snake on a tree.) (Sephiroth came in and started to laugh his ass off seeing snake in his current state.) **

**Me: Nightmare! Leave snake alone and come down here, the next chapter is going to start!(Looks down and sighs) You know the drill people.**


	18. A ghost of the past

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIGRE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part III: The One Winged battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sephiroth or Vincent or the rest of the **

**FFVII characters or Deepground. Anyway please enjoy chapter 18.**

**A/N: The last chapter ended off with Cid Highwind rejoining Vincent and Cloud right after having a talk with Red XIII. And now Deepground is going to attack them along with Sephiroth on their side. Let's see how Cloud acts in this chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Ghost of the past**

Vincent Valentine jumped off Cid's airship and saw 5 to 10 Deepground grunts standing in a row with Sephiroth in the center with his sword in a stance position.

"Hail Genesis!" they cried before charging forward. Echo ordered Sephiroth to attack.

Cloud came out to join Vincent in fighting the Deepground grunts. Tifa joined Cloud in fighting. All 15 Deepground grunts went down with Vincent shooting them, Cloud slashing, and Tifa's fighting style.

Cloud was about to slash the last Deepground soldier which was a female soldier. But soon Cloud clashed swords with Sephiroth.

Cloud's eyes widen with fear as he saw Sephiroth there right in front of him. Sephiroth kicked Cloud to the ground. Sephiroth was about to stab Cloud with his sword, but soon started to deflect Vincent's gun shots and turned around to face Vincent and charge at him.

Tifa saw Cloud still sitting on the ground with a scared look on his face and eyes to see that Sephiroth had came back from the dead.

"Cloud. Come on, get up." Tifa said to him to get up and fight Sephiroth. But Cloud still sat there catching his breath from the shock of seeing Sephiroth again. Tifa saw that Cloud was too shocked to even lift up his sword and fight.

_I Never seen Cloud act so scared before… _She thought while sitting next by Cloud holding his hand. Vincent still shot his gun at Sephiroth.

"I'm running out of time…" Vincent said to himself still firing. Sephiroth slashed his sword to try to pierce Vincent in the chest area and try to either kill Vincent or get the Materia that controls Chaos out from his chest.

Vincent tried to dodge every signal slash that Sephiroth did. But Vincent got kicked in the stomach and slid across the rocky part of the Wastelands and then into some buildings of Edge which collapse on top of Vincent. Sephiroth's silver white hair blew in the dust of the two small buildings falling down on Vincent and turned to face Cloud and Tifa and walked toward them.

Cloud still shocked from the fear of Sephiroth still stood there trembling, with his sword trying to struggle to stand and fight. Cloud stood up and got his big sword ready to block Sephiroth's attack.

But Sephiroth used his quick speed and appeared from the side leaving Cloud open and stabbed his arm leaving blood dripping off of Sephiroth' s sword and watched Cloud fall to the ground clutching his side and arm.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled as she saw him fall to the ground and ran to his side. Cloud breathed hard as he tried to get up but he stayed on the ground to try to ease the pain. Tifa looked up and saw Sephiroth right in front of her ready to stab them both, until Barret showed up and blasted his arm machine gun at Sephiroth. He blocked the bullets and jumped 10 feet back and vanished from the battle. Vincent awoke and broke out of the fallen buildings that fell on him. Vincent saw Cloud badly wounded bleeding from the cut that Sephiroth gave him. Barret came and helped Cloud up and carried Cloud back on the Shera. Cid saw Cloud badly hurt and told one of the medics to help heal Cloud.

Vincent stood alone in the hallway and wonder why Sephiroth was acting like he was being mind controlled. Then it hit him, Echo. She had the ability to do anything with her physic powers. Cloud laid in a room to recover from the battle. Tifa came in the room to check up on Cloud and saw him got up from recovering from the fight.

"I couldn't move… I should of, but I was shocked to see that the one that I killed came back and attacked us." Cloud said to Tifa with his back turned.

"This was the first time that I ever seen you so scared in your life Cloud…" she said to him. Cloud and Tifa hugged each other and stood there for awhile. "I'm just glad that you are ok, Cloud." She said with some tears rolling down her face.

"Cid. Deepground is waiting for the fight to finally come and kill the WRO." Vincent said.

"What! They 're trying to kill us off by having more forces and kill us one by one." Damn it…. They had their way long enough. I'm with you Vincent." Cid said.

Vincent nodded and walked into the room where Reeve sat in the chairs. "It seems, Deepground is trying to destroy every signal WRO squad rent by trying to have more forces to kill us off." Reeve couldn't believe what Deepground has been up too.

**-End of chapter 18-**

**A/N: whoa! I sure wrote a lot! Anyway please review! **

**(Nightmare went down stairs and didn't notice that Snake got off the tree and went into the backyard, came inside wearing a barrel suit. Me, cloud, Vincent and Sephiroth tried not to break into laughter seeing snake's appearance.) **

**Snake: Hey! Jackass! (Nightmare turned around and soon got punched in his balls and fell to the floor with his eyes wide open with pain.) **

**Snake: That's what you get asshole!" **

**(walks away)**

**Me: You know the drill. **


	19. Angeal

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle: The One Winged battle part IV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The FFVII characters or Deepground.**

**Please enjoy chapter 19.**

**Chapter 19:Angeal **

Vincent and Reeve talked for awhile. "So, Vincent…Does this mean we are going to lose if we don't think of something fast, to stop Deepground?" Vincent nodded and turned around and left Reeve by himself.

_Why is this happening? Why is Deepground trying to come back?... For what propose do they truly want after the defeat of Omega? _Reeve put his entire mind into that thought. Vincent saw Shelke in the main computer room.

"Vincent. I've found out more about the recent G files that you gave to me." She explained. "It seems Genesis had left these files before his recent slumber underground. He had two close friends… Sephiroth and Angeal, who they say went missing or been destroyed by the Jenova project a few years ago." Vincent understood now that maybe Genesis caused Weiss to come back.

"So, it seems maybe Genesis probably broke out the remaining Deepground soldiers in the WRO prison and then…reawakened Sephiroth and Weiss." Vincent said to Shelke.

"Yes. And maybe Mr. Shinra had something in store with that Materia that he let Cloud deliver it to him." Shelke said while typing on the computer to look on even information on Genesis.

Cloud walked into the main room of the ship and looked out the window.

_I couldn't Fight for some reason…Could it been that I was too afraid to fight Sephiroth?... Or I was being held back from the memory of so many years ago…?_ He sighed and glanced at his cut on his right arm. _I'm no help to anyone. I let both Zack and Aeries die. Sephiroth caused so much pain in my life… Maybe I should…._ He sighed once again.

Cid stood there driving the ship. Yuffie came in with an Icepack on her forehead.

"I can't wait to get off this crappy ship and get into action with beating up those Deepground punks." Cid heard what she said about his ship.

"What you did say?!" He yelled at her to make sure that she didn't really mean it.

"Sorry…" She groaned. Red XIII walked up to Reeve and asked him a question.

"Reeve. Have you got the reinforcements ready to take out Deepground soldiers?" He asked while turning his head to face him. "Yes they should be ready to attack when Deepground soldiers are coming this way." Reeve said to Red XIII.

"Good." Red XIII said. Cloud sense that Sephiroth will come back and attack him again.

"I will not hold back, I'm going to fight and stop Deepground once and for all." He told himself while putting his two small swords into his holster where his buster sword was on his back. Tifa knew that Cloud will try everything to stop Sephiroth and Deepground. Cloud walked towards Tifa and held her hand. "Tifa, we will fight this battle together." Tifa nodded and they soon both kissed each other again and stood there in a love position.

-0-

In the west part of Midgar. Feathers soon appeared around in the sky and a shape appeared between them. _I'm back here in the place of Midgar?...why would Genesis do something to me and Sephiroth. We were only training… but Genesis was jealous of Sephiroth that the fact that he was better at…_ Angeal paused and saw Zack's buster sword standing into the ground a bit rusty and blood still on it.

"My Buster sword…" He said as he glanced at it.

"Humph! He never took care of it." He said thinking of Zack fair who died, which Angeal didn't know. He grasped the handle and pulled it out from the ground.

"Genesis…" He said before opening up his wings and flew into the sky and went back to the base of Deepground. Genesis sensed Angeal presence and smirked.

"It's good to see you Angeal…" Genesis said while turning his blue eyes filled with Mako and face Angeal who was standing with the buster sword trying to clean it up from the rustiness and blood covered on the tip of it. Angeal wondered why it got blood on it.

"So Genesis, you've finally awoken from your long slumber and seemed to have collected a lot of Mako." He said still cleaning up his sword.

"My brother Weiss is going to lead all the Deepground soldiers to attack the WRO and the Shrina Company." Genesis said while staring at the window where 100 Deepground soldiers stood in a row and the Sepher-Sephiroth clones ready for battle.

Angeal gasped as he saw Sephiroth came in, but there was something different about him. He seemed to be in a trance of being controlled by something on the back of his head.

"Sephiroth? He can be controlled?" Angeal said to himself as he was done cleaning his sword. Weiss laughed.

"Yes Angeal. You see…. Sephiroth is our latest experiment. We used a special device that lets us control Sephiroth's mind with the help of Echo, she can tell Sephiroth to do anything we say." Weiss said with a smile.

Angeal couldn't believe that for being three close friends for the longest time, They have become something far worst ever than he could remember from the past.

"I hope your plan succeeds…Genesis." Angeal said with a stern voice, before leaving the area and going somewhere else. Genesis only heard what Angeal said to him and only smiles evilly and leads Sephiroth into the post where the rest of the Deepground and the clones stood.

**-End of chapter 19-**

**A/N: Yaaaay! One more time, I'm getting closer to Cloud's power! Anyway please review! **

**(Snake comes and tries to contact someone with his codec.)**

**Rose: Jack?**

**Snake: No, this is Snake. **

**Rose: I thought you were Jack. (Frowns.)**

**Snake: Never mind about that. Get a chopper here pronto.**

**Rose: Why?**

**Snake: JUST DO IT!**

**(Konohamaru comes in with the Nike swish.)**

**Konohamaru: NIKE!**

**(Snake just punches him away.)**

**Snake: F# little prissy boy.**

**Me: Uhh, please review?**

**(Konohamaru gets up real pissed off.)**

**Konohamaru: HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I'M THE HOKAGE'S GRANDSON! YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID GUY?!**

**(Might Guy comes in.): Some one call me?**

**(We turn back to Nightmare, still holding himself.)**

**Nightmare, in high voice like that guy on that 70's show.: Hospital…please… **

**Me: Oh boy…. **

**Leave a review. **


	20. The turks in action

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle: the One Winged Battle part V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground. Please enjoy chapter 20.**

**Chapter 20: The Turks in action**

Echo was floating in the air with her eyes closed focusing on Sephiroth's mind and movements. She waited for Genesis's is orders went to attack the enemy.

"Send in the Deepground soldiers to go to the Shinra Company, Echo." He ordered her.

"Yes Genesis…" She said and her eyes turned blue and told the Deepground soldiers to go to the Shinra Company and see if Mr. Shinra was there.

-0-

Reno and Rude were bored and seemed to be doing nothing for the past few weeks after the capture of the professor and that the fact that Ruffus didn't assign them a mission to do.

"Man. We've got to do something…" Reno complained as he sat in his chair. Rude just cleared his throat.

Then all of sudden, the emergency alarm rang.

"Reno, Rude, come here to the main room!" Elena shouted over the speakers. "We have Deepground soldiers coming this way." She continued.

"Finally!" Reno said in relief from boredom. Reno and Rude heard some gun fire coming from the main room as they finally made it and started to attack. Ruffus pulled out his pistol and shot one in the head.

Reno pulled out his weapon and charged at the soldiers. Elena shot two in the chest.

Reno was jealous and tried to take down more than Elena.

"This isn't a contest Reno!" She shouted in a firm voice while shooting at the Deepground soldiers. Reno only kept on trying to take down more Deepground soldiers than Elena. Meanwhile Tseng went into another room and got the Shinra bots to take out the Deepground soldiers. All of them went down.

"Good work Tseng." Ruffus said. Reno had a stern face.

"Hey! I did most of the work here!" Reno yelled to Ruffus.

Ruffus went outside and spotted a message from Genesis. Ruffus looked through the files and understood what Genesis is going to do.

"Reno, Rude. I want you two to go to Midgar of Edge and plant this bomb to destroy Deepground. They shouldn't probably notice the bomb." Ruffus said to them.

"Okay…this shouldn't be hard to do" Reno said turning to Rude.

"…." Rude said.

"Tseng, Elena. I want you both to let our troops be ready to take out the Deepground soldiers that will try to come and destroy the place." He ordered them.

"Got it sir." They both said.

"Meanwhile. I'll get the Mako Cannon ready for anything that Genesis will try to destroy me and my company." Ruffus said to them. Reno and Rude got the Bomb and drove their chopper to Midgar of Edge. And Tseng and Elena went to tell the troops to be on guard. And Ruffus left to the cannon.

MEANWHILE:

"The dawn is coming soon…and this time Vincent will be crushed in the palm of my hands." Weiss said to himself. He stepped forward and let out a laugh.

"The time has come to cleansed this world and finally have my revenge." Weiss said letting out another laugh. Genesis smiled and stepped forward in front of Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, destroy the WRO and help me recreate the shadow army of Shinra." He said to him. Sephiroth looked at Genesis and nodded slowly.

The door of the Deepground base opened and the sky had became orange and Sephiroth and his Clones stood in front of the Deepground soldiers and waited for time of the attack.

The professor was going to be in captivity along with his children.

"Dad. We have to get out of here and go back to Kalm." Oliver said to his father.

"Daddy. I'm scared." Emma said as she held his hand in fear.

"Don't worry sis. We will get out of this place." Oliver said in a claim voice to comfort his sister.

"Thanks brother." She said.

"Now we have to think of a way to get out of here." The professor said to them. They both hugged their father and waited for the right time to escape. The professor looked up in the light and had a worried look on his face as he stared into the light of the room.

"I know we will survive this madness and escape to freedom." He said before closing his eyes to think about his wife when she used to live and help them out.

**-End of chapter 20-**

**A/N: I'm really getting closer now to Cloud's power. Anyway please review! **

**(Sees a helicopter fly overhead. Snake is waiting, waving his arms. Suddenly, A heavy Deepground grunt comes by and blasts away with his rocket launcher. Copter blows up. Snake gets pissed)**

**Snake: GOD! MOTHER#!#! (He cusses up a storm)**

**Me: Oh my. (Ambulance rolls by.)**

**Me: Ok, you're going to be alright Nightmare.**

**Nightmare: I…can't…FEEL 'EM!**

**(Sephiroth comes by and smiles)**

**Sephiroth: Well, no that he's gone, I'M the head bad guy here.**

**(Turns to see Vincent and Cloud ready to kick his ass.)**

**Sephiroth: Bring it on, punks.**

**Me: Uh-oh crap. Please review.**


	21. The Final battle begins

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle: The One Winged Battle part VI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground. Please enjoy chapter 21. **

**A/N: FFVII universe for the music of one winged angel game version song for the next chapter. **

**Chapter 21: The Final battle begins**

**MEANWHILE:**

Cloud and Tifa never felt so close to each other after the way they told each other how they felt.

"Tifa. I have a feeling that we will win this battle…Together." Cloud said softly.

"I know Cloud…We will fight this battle, together." Tifa said to Cloud. Cloud left the room and met up with Vincent.

"Cloud. It looks like Genesis is planning to take out the WRO squads and leave us open for the kill." Vincent said.

"It seems Deepground is more serious this time trying to bring back their army." Cloud said as he sat down on the floor.

"If there is a way to stop them from making more clones of Sephiroth." Cloud said. He looked up to face Vincent.

"It seems we are trying our hardest to try to stay alive, Cloud." Vincent said.

Vincent stood near the window of the ship.

"Cloud… You're lucky that you survived that attack from Sephiroth."

Cloud looked down and then turned his head back to Vincent.

"Vincent. We will win this fight as a team to end Deepground once and for all." Vincent nodded and looked out the window and saw Deepground Soldiers coming their way.

Both Vincent and Cloud got off the ship and both got up top the nose of the ship.

"Cid. Get ready for battle." Cloud shouted to Cid as he pulled out his buster sword. Vincent jumped off and landed on the ground and transformed into Chaos and floated off the ground and glided across the dirt. Cloud followed. Soon Deepground bikers came and circled around Cloud. He swung his huge sword and slashed one of them off their bike.

The soldier flew off his bike and landed on the ground. Cloud jumped onto the bike and used the DG bike against them. Vincent turned around and saw Cloud catch up with him. They both nodded at each other. Two heavy armored S soldiers came in and ran towards Vincent and Cloud and swung their huge long weapons at them. Cloud got ready in attack position and slashed one of them down. Vincent shot a red ray like laser and killed the soldier.

"Cloud. Sephiroth will come and try to kill us both." Vincent said as he flapped his huge red wings. Cloud understood and drove forward.

"Okay Dogs. All hands on battle stations!" Cid shouted to everyone. The WRO got ready and Yuffie went outside to join them. Tifa went with Yuffie and the WRO squads.

Meanwhile Shelke was in the computer and monitoring echo on what she was doing. If Shelke maybe can do a semantic mind dive on Echo's mind and maybe freeze her in her head. Cid let one of the WRO officers to drive the ship while he was gone.

"Reeve. Make sure my bird doesn't get a scratch ok?" Cid told him.

"Understood…" Reeve said and nodded. Vincent and Cloud knew that something wasn't right. It seemed to be quiet. Vincent then looked up and saw the sky turned a fire like color.

Vincent then looked straight ahead and saw Weiss on the hill. Weiss smirked as he saw Vincent and Cloud and let out a laugh.

"The time has come to end your pitiful lives and return to the planet," Weiss said pulling out his two machine gun like swords ready for battle.

"THE TIME HAS COME!" Weiss shouted and pointed his sword at them.

"Hail Genesis!" the Deepground soldiers cried.

"Cloud… Go help Tifa and the WRO." Cloud understood that Vincent knew that he loved Tifa after that kiss they had.

"Ok Vincent…" Cloud said before turning around to head back. "Don't go get yourself killed now…" Cloud said as he drove back on the DG bike that he stole. Both Sephiroth and his clones dashed after Cloud. Cloud drove ahead of them to lose them and joined Tifa.

**-End of chapter 21-**

**A/N: I'm almost done with this awesome story and maybe have the time to update on my other stories. Anyway please review! (-) **

**(Turns to see how Cloud/Sephiroth/Vincent fight going.)**

**Might Guy: DYNAMIC ENTRY! (Flies into fray)**

**ALL: WHAT THE BEEP?!**

**(Guy slams into Vincent and his elbow knocks Cloud out.)**

**Cloud…oy vey…**

**Vincent: Son…of…a…**

**Sephiroth: Well, now you've gone and ruined the fun.**

**(Aims Masamune at him)**

**Sephiroth: Now I'm going to kill you.**

**Guy: Ha! It's gonna take a lot more than a pretty sword to beat the handsome blue devil of the lea-**

**(Gets stabbed and falls Family Guy style)**

**Sephiroth: Hm, I sure showed him.**

**(In Enters Kakashi)**

**Kakashi: Guy, I…**

**(Sees his body)**

**Kakashi: Ohh…**

**Sephiroth: You're next.**

**Me: Uh-oh! Please review.**

**Jonesycat: KICK HIS ASS, KAKASHI! MEE-YAA!**


	22. Sephiroth vs Cloud

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part VII: the One winged battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground. Anyway please enjoy chapter 22.**

**A/N: Just to let you know that one winged angel (I chose the Game version because it helped me write this chapter) so just imagine any version you like of the song and enjoy reading this chapter. **

**Chapter 22: Weiss vs. Chaos/ Sephiroth Cloud/ and Clones.**

**Cloud arrived where Tifa was fighting a few Deepground grunts. **

"**Tifa!" Cloud shouted to her. **

"**Cloud." She said.**

**Soon Sephiroth and his clones appeared behind Cloud. He quickly turned around and blocks one of the Sephiroth's clone's attacks. The WRO came and started to fire at the clones. But all the clones deflected their attack and their bullets were fired back at them. One of the WRO members went down. **

"**Keep firing at them, no matter what!" The WRO commander still firing at the DG soldiers and then at the Clones. **

**One of the Sephiroth clones threw their sword and stabbed the commander in the chest. Meanwhile Echo told Sephiroth to go attack the WRO. **

**But Sephiroth disobeyed and instead went after his so called "Blood brothers." He stabbed one in the head and flew to the other and slashed its throat. One by one he slashed and stabbed all of his clones. Little by little he regained his memory of everything he encountered. As he slashed the final clone down and he soon jumped to where Cloud and Tifa was. **

"**Good to see you….Cloud!" Sephiroth smirked as he landed on the ground.**

**-0-**

**Weiss and Chaos started to clash against each other. Vincent tried to kick Weiss, but Weiss blocked his attack with his sword. **

"**You already tried that Vincent." He chuckled. Vincent shot another death penalty blast and punched Weiss with his metal glove. **

"**Is this all you can do…Vincent?" Weiss taunted him. Vincent glared and let out a roar and dashed towards him. Weiss jumped into the air and landed to the top of Midgar's skyscraper. Chaos followed. Weiss looked up and saw Chaos heading towards him with rage. **

**-0-**

**Cloud blocked Sephiroth's attack and told Tifa to run for safety. **

"**Tifa. Go back to Cid's airship…" He said while blocking Sephiroth's sword. **

"**Cloud. I will help you and maybe together we can beat him together." She said standing away from Sephiroth. Cloud didn't see Sephiroth coming. And Sephiroth stabbed Cloud in the stomach. **

**Cloud yelled in pain as Sephiroth's sword was in his stomach. Sephiroth smiled as he saw Cloud suffer. **

"**Now your next…Tifa." Sephiroth said pulling out his sword out of Cloud. Tifa got ready to fight Sephiroth. **

**-0-**

**Weiss got punched again. Weiss was bleeding from his mouth. **

"**What's going on…? Why am I losing to Vincent?" He said wiping the blood off his lip. **

**Vincent walked forward and shot his red laser from his hand and the laser went through Weiss.**

"**I…I… Can't Lose!!" Weiss shouted with rage. **

**Vincent noticed that Weiss won't give up from killing him. **

"**This red materia shall give more power!" He yelled as his right arm glowed. Weiss smirked and slashed Vincent. **

**-0- Rude and Reno had stetted the bomb on the second floor of the Mako reactor 0. **

"**Well…I set the bomb at 6:00 minutes." Reno said. **

"**Good. That will give us time to escape. Reno looked at Rude and then at the bomb. **

"**Well. Let's go Rude." He said. Rude nodded. They were going out, but they got ambushed by Deepground soldiers. **

"**Don't move!" Said a DG grunt.**

**-0- **

**Tifa tried to punch Sephiroth, but he avoided the attack and tried to slash her with his sword. Tifa gasped as she tried to avoid his sword and from trying being killed. She tried to run away from him and tried to think of a way to stop him. But he ran after her with his sword ready to strike. Cloud slowly got up and grabbed his sword. **

**Sephiroth came from behind Tifa and kicked her in the back. Cloud saw Sephiroth walking towards her and was about to kill her. **

**Sephiroth picked her up by her neck and was about to stab her. Sephiroth heard Cloud's cry as he charged in rage at him. **

"**C…cloud..." she said with a weak tone voice. Sephiroth dropped her and got ready to block Cloud's sword. **

**-0- Weiss blocked Vincent's blast from his gun. **

"**Why don't you just Die?!" he shouted at Vincent while clashing. Vincent jumped out of the way, as Weiss swished his two swords. The bomb was at 5:00 minutes. **

**Vincent thought quickly as he avoided another slash from Weiss's is swords. **

"**It's time to end this…here and now." Chaos said pointing his gun at Weiss. **

**Weiss chuckled and jumped into the air. Chaos and Weiss jumped from building to building clashing at each other with their weapons. **

"**This time, I won't lose like last time, Vincent…This time; I became more powerful with the help of Genesis to destroy you." Weiss said. **

**Soon the sky behind them turned grey with some life stream in the background. Weiss smiled. **

"**Meteor Fall…Is near." Weiss said while floating in the air by the life stream.**

**Chaos shot another blast at Weiss. From behind Chaos, one of the remaining Sephiroth clones appeared and transformed into Sepher-Sephiroth and started to attack Chaos. Weiss didn't know that the clone would attack anything it sees. Chaos got slammed aside and saw that the clone was attacking Weiss besides him. **

"**What hell is this thing?!" Weiss shouted while trying to block its attack. Vincent remembered that Sephiroth transformed into that creature during the transformation of Jenova and himself into one. He remembered that he and Cloud and the rest had beaten Sephiroth with the help of team work. **

"**This thing has to be destroyed…" Weiss said while trying to catch his breath. **

**Chaos charged up and shot his red laser into the clone. Weiss started to slash at it with all his might. The clone shot a laser out from its Jenova hand. Chaos flew out of the way. But Weiss wasn't so lucky. Weiss's eyes widen with anger as he got hit by the blast. His body glowed red from the red materia he had inside his body and stabbed the clone in the center. Chaos had charged up his gun and blast at the clone. The clone soon started to fall apart and soon it vanished into the life stream. The bomb was now at 4:00 minutes.**

**MEANWHILE: **

**Echo fell to the ground and shook her head. "Echo. What happened? Why have we lost control?" Genesis asked her through the screen. **

"**I've seemed to have lost control over Sephiroth… I lost control over him after he seemed to have regained his memory on which who he was, Genesis. **

"**Echo, I want you to lead on the Deepground troops to kill every signal WRO and anyone that tries to get in our way." He ordered her. **

"**Yes Master." She said.**

**-End of chapter 22-**

**A/N: Holy! I sure wrote a lot of words on this chapter, umm. And this is only the beginning of the battle; the next ones will be long just like this one. Anyway please review! **

**(Turns and sees the ambulance coming in and Nightmare comes out) **

**Nightmare: What the hell happened here?" (Turns around and see Cloud and Vincent knock out with swirls in their eyes) **

**Me: Umm. My bother JonseyCat, brought over some Naruto buddies of his and had beaten up Vincent and Cloud…" (Sighs and tries to pull Sephiroth out from his hole that Kakashi did.) **

**Nightmare: Those Bastards! I'm going straight to that crazy joker cat boy and give him a piece of my mind! **

**(I sweat dropped and didn't tell Nightmare that my Bro had something in store.) **

**(hears knocking on the door and soon sees Nightmare flying through the air.)**

**Me: umm. Please Review! **


	23. Cloud's true power

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part VII: The One Winged battle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVII characters or Deepground. Anyway please enjoy chapter 23.**

**A/N: One winged angel playing this whole entire battle (I chose the game version) so please chose any version you like of the song and imagine it playing through the whole entire battle of this chapter. Any-whoo. Back to the story. **

**Chapter 23: Cloud's true power/Sephiroth's death**

**Weiss and Chaos fought each other until they couldn't stand anymore. Weiss was breathing raspy with every breath he took. **

"**I…Can't lose to you… not again." Weiss said. He picked up his swords and tried to stab Vincent in the heart, but Vincent punched him in the chin. Weiss fell to the ground with blood running down his whole entire body. **

"**This…this can't…end this way… I'm an immortal… I can't be defeated." He said in a raspy tone of voice. **

"**We've got all the forces to… destroy you…w…we have all the power… why can't we defeat you?" **

**Chaos stared at him. **

"**You may have all the power. But that won't save you. Everyone took the time to fight for their reason in life and as for you; you may had all the strength you could ever want. But you used all your power all at once and now you are losing."**

**Chaos said pointing his gun at Weiss ready to fire the trigger any time. **

**Weiss smiled. **

"**Heh... You all will die…when…S…Sephiroth has summoned Meteor fall…and all of you will return to the planet and then the shadow army will rise again…" He said. **

**Weiss's breath started to grow fainter and fainter with every breath he took. **

"**N…Nero…" he said. Weiss finally to his last breath and lay on the floor covered in his own blood. **

**Chaos looked up as he saw the building started to blow. Chaos flew up and saw the place where Weiss stood vanished into the explosion. As Chaos flew to safety away from the building that was falling apart. Chaos ran into Genesis on the way. **

**-0- **

**As the red materia fell to the ground, it landed somewhere where Cloud and Sephiroth were fighting. Cloud got stabbed in his left arm. Sephiroth brought Cloud closer to him and smirked and kicked Cloud aside. **

**Cloud slid across the floor and seemed to be there losing his blood. **

"**It's time that you die in the flames of Midgar and never return." Sephiroth said looking at Cloud there bleeding from his left arm. **

"**_I…mustn't die… Sephiroth needs to die…Cough… Sephiroth…must…"_ Cloud collapsed on the floor and couldn't move. **

**Suddenly the Red materia appeared and went into Cloud. He soon opened his eyes and felt a strange new power. Cloud's eyes silted, and out from his back came out a bone of a winged shape. The boney wing started to grow flesh and for some odd reason the wing had a bat like shape along with some black feathers on the end. **

**(Cue One winged angel, any version you want!-Absolhunter251)**

"**Oh. Where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth said as he saw that Cloud had finally found his inner true form of being experimented on by Hojo. **

"**This time you cannot kill me…I'm became something more powerful…" Cloud said with an evil tone of voice.**

**Cloud picked up his buster sword and his wing opened up and he flew up in the air. Sephiroth jumped into the air and soon he and Cloud started to clash swords against each other. **

"**Even with your new power…that still won't kill me, Cloud." Sephiroth said. **

**Cloud fiercely slashed his sword at Sephiroth. **

**Sephiroth blocked mostly of Cloud's attacks, but got kicked into the building of Midgar. Sephiroth got up and saw Cloud jumped and ran towards him. **

**(Estuans interious/ ira vehementi, Estuans interious/ ira vehementi/ Sephiroth! Sephiroth!)**

**Sephiroth blocked once more. **

"**What's wrong Sephiroth? Feeling scared?..." Cloud said while taunting Sephiroth with his silted red eyes. **

**Sephiroth had an angry look on his face and slam himself into Cloud, which made Cloud crash into the other room of the building. They clashed their swords against each other once more.**

**Cloud turned around to face Sephiroth, but he seemed too had disappear into the sky. He quickly looked up and saw that Sephiroth had slashed half of the building that he was standing on. **

**Cloud flew up with his wing and tried to slash all the building down of the pieces that headed his way. He didn't see Sephiroth coming in and he got slammed once again into the half broken building. Cloud looked to his right and saw Sephiroth coming down with his black feathered wing out. **

**Cloud sneered and shot a weird reddish blackish blast from his hand at Sephiroth. The red materia was glowing from inside Cloud's left arm. Sephiroth swooped downwards towards Cloud and did a fast slash attack. **

**Sephiroth started to glow. He summoned the one thing that would destroy all of Midgar…Meteor Fall. Cloud let out an angry cry and forcibly pushed Sephiroth upwards to the Meteor itself. The whole entire sky was filled with lighting and the swirling red sky. **

**Angeal saw this happen, he closed his eyes and out from his back came out two long white wings. He stared up into the sky and flew into the Meteor.**

**When Angeal entered the Meteor, he heard swords clashing against one another. He pulled out his sword and floated forward. **

"**You're going to pay Sephiroth, for what you've done to me and Aerith's is death." Cloud said while trying to push Sephiroth more back. Sephiroth slashed Cloud in the leg. **

"**Sephiroth. You and Genesis have to stop what you're doing." Angeal said. Sephiroth just stared with an angry look on his face with his wing making him hover. **

"**Angeal… It's been awhile since our last training." Sephiroth said. Cloud looked up and saw Zack's sword that Angeal held in his hand. **

"**Why you do it?!" Cloud yelled and charged at Angeal. **

**Angeal blocked at Cloud's attack and just stared at him and pushed him aside. **

**He turned to face Sephiroth. **

"**Sephiroth, you don't have to do this." Sephiroth quickly stabbed Angeal in the chest with still that angry look in his eyes. **

"……"**Angeal said as his eyes widen up. **

**Cloud's eyes turned back to normal for a sec before going back to red slits. Sephiroth stabbed even deeper until he could hear Angeal rasping from being stabbed. Angeal started to fade away and returning to the life stream. But before he went, he turned to face Cloud and tossed Zack's sword to him. **

"**I tried my best…a…at least…" Angeal said before vanishing into the life stream. Cloud went back to being fierce and sliced Sephiroth's wing in half. Cloud kicked Sephiroth out of the Meteor and dragged him to Aerith's church. **

**Sephiroth's eyes widen as he saw blood coming from his wing. Cloud kicked him to make him lose balance and did omni slash on Sephiroth. Blood splatter on the walls of Church. **

**Sephiroth fell to the ground and landed on the hard cement. Cloud flew down and landed on the ground and pulled out Sephiroth's sword. Tifa saw Cloud. She saw one of Cloud's smaller swords and picked it up.**

"**Cloud Stop!" Tifa said. Cloud's eyes turned to face her. "This isn't the right path for you to follow." She said with a worried look on her face. **

"**He must Die, Tifa…" Cloud said with an evil tone. **

"**The Cloud, I fell in love with will never do anything to brutally kill his enemies…"But still, your no different from him if you kill him Cloud." She said. Cloud turned his eyes to Sephiroth who was staring at him with anger.**

**Cloud was about to stab Sephiroth with his own sword, until Cloud's eyes widen as one of his smaller swords went into his left arm. **

**Tifa stabbed his sword a tiny bit deeper, she had tears rolling down her eyes as she stabbed Cloud even more. Suddenly the red materia flew out of Cloud and roll into the air covered in blood and vanished into thin air. Sephiroth was becoming weaker and was dying. **

"**I will never…be a memory…" Sephiroth said before going into the life stream. **

**That part stayed in Cloud's mind. The wing went back into Cloud and he fell to his knees. **

"**Tifa…" he muttered as he barely opened his eyes.**

**He turned to face Tifa and suddenly started to cry in Tifa's arms. Tifa looked up from the sky of the church and saw the Meteor and had a worried look on her face. Soon the rain of the life stream filled up the church where Cloud and Tifa were. Cloud's memories from the past: **

**Aerith: _You see, everything is alright… Zack: so, you want to become a soldier? Hey hang in there...hey, you okay? So, what are you going to do when we get to Midgar? Were friends right? Cloud run! Sephiroth: I will never be a Memory… _**

**-End of chapter 23-**

**A/N: Man…this story is getting good!(-) I can't wait to finally get back to Vincent being in the spot light and maybe this time old Ruffus and the Turks get some of the spot light too. Please review. **

**(Cloud and Vincent got up and sighed in relief from their knock out from Might guy.) **

**(Both look up and see Nightmare.)**

**Cloud and Vincent: Oh Shit!" (Nightmare lands on top of Vincent and Cloud.) **

**Nightmare: whew! Thanks for breaking my fall. (Gets up like nothing had happen and walks into my house.) **

**(Me and Sephiroth sweat drops and slowly walked away family guy style.)**

**Sephiroth: I'm glad that your Bother did that to them…It makes me laugh to see Cloud knocked out and have…(Breaks down in laughter see Cloud with swirls in his eyes.)**

**Me: O…k… Sephiroth, you can stop laughing now. (Turns around and sees Nightmare with a lance and Calvary going into my Bro's house.) (Nightmare gets covered in pies) **

**JonseyCat: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Why so serious? MEE-YAA! **

**Me: Damn it Bro! That's the last time that the Joker comes over.**

**Anyway please review. FLARE! FLARE!**

**(JonseyCat from a distance: MEE-YAA!**


	24. Chaos vs Genesis

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part VII: The Fight for survival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Deepground and I do not own any of the places of FFVII world, so please enjoy chapter 24.**

**Chapter 24: Chaos vs. Genesis**

"**So, your Vincent Valentine…" Genesis said looking at him. **

"**And you must Genesis." Chaos asked Genesis.**

"**That's correct Vincent." Genesis said while his eyes were the color of the Mako energy. **

**Chaos watched carefully on Genesis is actions. **

"**Let's see if you can penetrate me with that weapon Vincent." Genesis said while pulling out his sword. **

**Chaos shot the first death penalty blast but he missed Target. He quickly reloaded his weapon and opened his huge wings and flew into air. Genesis smiled and out from his back came out a very long huge black wing. With one huge flap from his wing sent every piece of the broken building into the air. Chaos braced himself from get knocked back by the building that heading his way. **

**Chaos blocked Genesis is attack and scratched his waist area. Genesis glided across the air and used the bullets from his sword to shoot at Vincent. **

"**See if you can dodge THIS?!" Genesis shouted as he disappeared into the air.**

**Chaos charged up and flew upwards towards Genesis. **

**Genesis threw his swords down towards Chaos and flew down to him. Chaos glared and picked up speed and soon he and Genesis clashed against each other. They both stayed in the air glaring at each other as they clashed their weapons. Chaos is sharp teeth showed as he and Genesis both tried to push each other down. **

**They soon both flew up in the stormy air and swooped down against each other again and again until they both landed on the broken half building that both Cloud and Sephiroth almost destroyed during their battle and the Clone. **

"**You and Deepground will fall and never return." Chaos said while flapping his wings.**

**Genesis only smirked. "Hm. Even if you do kill us, you will all still die…" Genesis said with his wing very wide open, to keep him floating in the air. **

"**You all will die from the fall of the Meteor." He said looking up into the sky. **

**Chaos looked up and saw the Meteor in the sky. **

"**Sephiroth must have summoned the Meteor…" Chaos said to himself while still staring at the sky. **

"**Yes. And soon all of Midgar and you will die from the Meteor, once it hits the atmosphere." Genesis said. **

"**That won't happen Genesis." Chaos said while flapping his huge bat like wings. **

**Chaos shot his red laser from his hand at shot it at Genesis. He looked around and got slammed into the building and flew straight through the building. Genesis came down and slammed Chaos into more buildings until he released Chaos and flew to the other side of the building.**

"**I don't have the time to waste my time with you." Genesis said while waiting for Chaos to get up from the building that was on top of him. **

**Chaos broke out from his cage of buildings and flew up into the air and swooped down towards Genesis. Genesis looked up and pulled out his sword to stab Vincent. Chaos dodged the sword and kicked Genesis in the stomach. Genesis got up and got slashed again with his own sword. Genesis wiped the blood off his lip and in rage punched Chaos into the broken building. **

"**Like I said. I don't have to waste my time with you." Genesis said while walking away from Chaos. **

**Chaos got up and saw that Genesis had vanished from the area. He turned his head and looked up at the Meteor. "_I have to stop that Meteor before it hits Midgar and that means I either die or live…"_ Chaos thought to himself. He flew up into the sky and stood there staring at the Meteor as it was heading towards Midgar. He just stood there looking up at the Meteor and flew at it. **

"**I mustn't die… the world stills needs to be saved from this disaster." Chaos said to himself while flying at the Meteor.**

**-End of chapter 24- **

**A/N: I think this chapter is good. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **

**(Goes over to Cloud and Vincent and wakes them up with Cait sith playing some Irish song from his bagpipes)**

**(A chibi Cloud and Vincent wave their little legs and arms in the air.)**

**Cloud: "Oh for god sake! Please don't do that again Cait…"**

**Vincent:"……."**

**Cait: you want me to do it again Cloud? Ok! (Plays the same Irish song)**

**(Vincent shot Cait in the head.) **

**Cait: Nice try Vincent, but I can't die."**

**(Both Cloud and Vincent tried their hardest to kill the bastard, but they couldn't shut him up**

**(I sweat drop and sees Nightmare coming with his Soul Edge Complete sword.) (Nightmare with a bored look slashes Cait's head off) **

**Nightmare: There. He finally shut up! (Walks over to one of the lawn chairs and takes a drink from his cup. Sephiroth was wearing sunglasses and was tanning in the sun.) **

**Me: umm. Please review! **


	25. Echo vs Shelke

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part VII: The fight for survival **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or anything else that is FFVII related.**

**So please enjoy chapter 25.**

**Chapter 25: Echo vs. Shelke**

**Shelke went into the Deepground's headquarters and didn't seem to be spotted by the cameras of the building. She used her quick speed to get passed the surveillance cameras and entered a strange room that she never seen before. **

"**_Vincent… I will try to stop Deepground's main computer…"_ Shelke was remembering what she had failed to promise him.**

**Shelke pulled out her double bladed weapons and felt like she was being watched.**

**Soon Shelke felt for some reason very cold and lost inside her mind. Shelke felt like she was losing air and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Echo with her eyes closed to be focused on Shelke's mind.**

"**Echo…" Shelke said looking at her.**

"**You must be Shelke the Transparent… the one Tsviets that survived your so called termination from Azul the Cerulean." Echo said while making an object float in her hand. **

**Shelke just stared at Echo. **

"**Vincent and everyone are counting on me, I mustn't give up on them." Shelke said with her eyes turning orange and was getting in her fighting position to fight Echo. **

**Echo just floated in the air and opened her eyes. **

"**I will show my true power of a true way to kill you the way of the Tsviets." She said while getting a psychic energy ball ready to aim at Shelke. **

**Echo shot the blast at her enemy. Shelke jumped out of the way and tried to slash at her opponent. But Echo just sent Shelke flying into a wall and tried to knock Shelke out or trying to kill her by repeating the same thing to make her fly into the wall and see the blood running down her head. **

**Shelke looked at Echo straight in her blue glowing eyes and soon stopped in place. The whole arena turned white. Shelke looked around and didn't seem to find Echo anywhere. Soon she started to hear huge footsteps coming towards her direction. **

**She turned around and saw Azul the Cerulean still alive and still had his cannon in his stomach area. **

"**Azul… you were supposed to be destroyed!" Shelke said looking at him. Azul only grin and was about to strike her with his massive cannon.**

**Shelke quickly stabbed him in his chest. As she stabbed him, she opened her eyes and saw that instead of stabbing Azul, she was stabbing her sister: Shalua Rui. **

**Shelke gasped as she stabbed her sister. **

"**Shelke…why did you let me die?" Shalua said in a strange voice. **

**Shelke started to lose control of her mind and let out a scream of pain in her mind.**

**She soon felt her body being consumed by Darkness. She looked up and saw Nero the Sable standing there with his guns and started to fire them at her. She tried to block his attack with her magic barrier. **

**But she felt a cut down her arm. It was Rosso the Crimson with her long blade. **

"**Time to die, Shelke." Rosso said and slashed her blade at Shelke. Shelke felt so weak. **

**She started to have a blackout as Nero, Rosso, Azul, Shalua and Weiss started to surround her. _Is this…the end?" _Shelke said to herself as she saw them almost over her. **

**MEANWHILE: **

**Echo was about strike Shelke with a sharp blade pipe she made out of a sharp point of the metal pipe.**

"**Vincent." Shelke said and soon she stopped. Echo paused and stops. "What's going on?" why can't I…I." She said. **

**Shelke appeared behind Echo. **

"**I shut down my Mind and used my Semantic net dive to stop you from interfering with my mind…" Shelke said to Echo. **

**Echo's mind cracked into pieces and Echo stood there frozen with in her mind and the whole arena around Echo collapsed and she fell down into the abyss of Deepground base. Shelke ran out of the base as fast as she could and saw Vincent flying overhead of the base.**

**-End of chapter 25-**

**A/N: I can't believe I made Sephiroth summon Meteor fall and now I can't do anything to stop the dang thing! Well anyway please review.**

**(Sephiroth fell asleep in the sun for a little too long) **

**Nightmare: "Sniff, sniff" what's burning? (Turns to face Sephiroth and sees steam coming out of him.) (Nightmare chuckles and gets out a bag of marshmallows.) **

**(I tap Sephiroth's shoulder) **

**Me: Umm. Sephie? (Sephiroth wakes up.) **

**Sephiroth: what's cooking? It smells good like hot dogs. **

**(All of us had sweat drops when saw Sephiroth catch on fire.) **

**Sephiroth: What? **

**(Sephiroth looks at himself and felt like his was burning)**

**Sephiroth: AAAAAAAAAAHHHIEEEE! (runs and jumps into the pool.)**

**Me: Please review!**


	26. Junon

FINAL FANTASY VII:

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II**

**The Final Battle part VII: The fight for survival **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII characters or Deepground.**

**I got some help from Lord Nalthren to help me write this chapter. So anyway please enjoy chapter 26.**

**Chapter 26:Invasion of Junon**

**The firing red swirling sky turned into Night and was approaching fast on the Midgar continent. The fortress of Junon was ablaze with activity and light as Soldiers and Technicians scramble to prepare their defenses. **

**Tseng and Elena went and try to get as many Turks as they can to be ready to take out Deepground.**

**The Sister Ray MRK II was fully installed in record time and many gun emplacements have been installed on the airstrip over the fishing village beneath.**

**In the main viewing office Ruffus Shinra stood watching the preparations with one thing on his mind: _To destroy Deepground and eliminate the last failures of his father once and for all!_ Then a Turk operative with long black hair in a ponytail approached him.**

**"Sir all Weapon Batteries report ready." He said to Ruffus.**

**Rufus nodded. "Any word from Reno?" **

**The man shook his head. "No.. Tseng last reported that Reno and Rude were heading towards Midgar." **

**"Then... it's time to make Shin-Ra force its way out of Deepground's shadow." Ruffus knew that the bomb was about blow and he just sighed.**

"**Sir?" The operative said not understanding it.**

"**Nothing… just have all look outs be on watch." Ruffus said to him looking out the window.**

**The operative nodded then ran out.**

"**_I dare you Genesis... come to me and I will kill you once and for all..." _Ruffus thought to himself.**

**Then Deepground made it to the base.**

**Three miles out. the Deepground army arrived within view of the last**

**Shinra base.**

**A DG commander stood out and turned towards his men.**

"**HAIL GENESIS! HAIL WEISS!" He cried and soon all the soldiers raised their rifles in front of them and charged towards the base.**

"**CHA-" He was interrupted as he got shot in the head. The others wondered where did that fire came from. The black widows got their weapons ready for any soldier who will come their way.**

**-Junon-**

**A sniper clicked another round back into place. "Gotcha." He said while reloading his gun.**

**The Shin-Ra Captain in his red uniform raised his sword up and pointed it at the DG army.**

"**FOR SHIN-RA!" he shouted as he pointed out his sword at Deepground.**

**With that hundreds of Blue armored soldiers rushed at their counterparts with guns blazing.**

**The battle had been joined.**

**--**

**Inside the Office a SOLDIER - 1st Class approached Ruffus.**

"**Sir... all do respect all of us SOLDIER want to go out in a blaze of glory.. Unleash us on the DG forces!"**

**Rufus smirked. "Yes... go for it."**

**The SOLDIER smiled the grabbed his Hardedge and walked out.**

**--**

**DG Black Widows were distracted heavily by the Gelinka class bomber that took off from Junon and from the two Shin-Ra Submarines off the coast.**

**It was nearly equal man for man between Shin-Ra and Deepground but the artillery from Junon turned that number downwards when dawn approached. Then a whole bunch of DG Assault Helicopters arrived at the Airstrip ahead of time and started to pummel the artillery and sniper emplacements.**

**Two were shot down by Turk operatives in charge of the attack while the others were taken down by Rocket Launcher troopers.**

**--**

**-Airstrip-**

**The black haired operative dove for cover as DG soldiers rained down from the helicopters as they were shot down.**

"**Damnit! can't keep track of them." He said to himself.**

"**Hands up!" said a DG grunt with his gun aimed at the soldier.**

**He looked up and saw himself surrounded by DG Grunts.**

"**Great." he muttered as he lowered his SMG.**

**Just then a SOLDIER dove down from a stack of crates behind them and slashed the two soldiers down onto the ground. "UPHOLD YOUR HONOR AS THE LAST SOLDIER!!, GET THEM!!" soon more than 20 other SOLDIER of various classes jumped out and cut down every DG soldier on the airstrip before moving onto the battlefield.**

**The Turk picked up his gun and stared at the Sister Ray and saw a white flash and a small figure appeared several miles away from it. Genesis appeared and saw the battle.**

"**What The hell.." he clicked on his radio.**

"**President Shinra?" "Yes.. He is here."**

**-In front of Junon-**

**Genesis was hovering over the air with his wing splayed out. **

**He had anger and Confidence within his eyes as he surveyed the Fortress beneath him and the battle going on next to it. Genesis flew in front of Ruffus and smirked.**

**"President Shinra... I have a surprise for you..." Genesis said while facing the water.**

**His hand glowed a Dark blue fire and he aimed it at the water launching a ball of energy that impacted against the water leaving a summon imprint against it. **

**"Weapon of Gaia, Destroyed at this very spot years ago... at your whims.. . it comes back to destroy you... Arise… SAPHIRRE WEAPON!" he cried as he raised his hand in the air.**

**The waves parted and a Giant Sapphire colored Creature rose and its mouth guard dropped revealing its sneering face.**

**Genesis looked at Ruffus and knew that something was wrong.**

**Inside the office Rufus stood unnerved. All he did was raise his hand and drop it.**

**Genesis noticed the cannon rose upward and expanded forward.**

**_"WHAT?!" he said in his mind._**

**He jumped off as the cannon fired destroying the head of the weapon.**

**"DAMN!" he shouted and flew towards it.**

**The weapon fell towards the depths of the ocean once again.**

**"Do you think that can stop me?" he said and flew at the water to try something new to summoned. Ruffus smirked and knew that Genesis fell into his trap and ordered to fire the weapon.**

**Suddenly a giant roar and filled the area as a giant mushroom cloud rose on the other side of the mountains. "WHAT!!" Genesis yelled out.**

**He looked down and saw a hundred flashes as the guns and cannons from the city open fired on him.**

**Hundreds of bullets ripped into his body and his wing was torn to shreds.**

**As he fell towards the water one last thought went through his mind: _"Once again my over confidence was my end."_**

**He closed his eyes as 4 rockets collided with his body erupting in a multiple colored Mako explosions. Soon a bright light appeared and Genesis had vanished and he was gone.**

**Rufus walked out to the Airstrip and surveyed the damage. He looked up in the air and saw a black feather float down.**

**He extended his palm and let it land in his hand.**

**Clenching his fist he smiled. He got Genesis. Ruffus looked up and frowned. The meteor was almost close to Midgar. "It can't be stopped." He said to himself. "I hope that Reno and Rude can get out before the bomb sets off." Ruffus said going into in the building and still holding the black feather of Genesis.**

**-End of chapter 26-**

**A/N: I did what I could to this chapter. Wait…OH MY GOD THE BOMB HAD BLOW UP! THAT MEANS CLOUD, TIFA, VINCENT, AND THE OTHERS ARE ALL DEAD! That means I can't do anything for this ING story now!! Umm anyway please review! **

**Nightmare: Looks like that weird ninja dude with the Sharingan was right.**

**Kakashi: You say something?**

**Reno: OMG, we're gonna die?**

**Rude:….**

**Jonesycat: Why so **

**-**

**Me: You say that one more time and you better run for the hills, bro.**


	27. Rejoining with the old group

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part VII: The worlds end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deepground or Vincent or anyone in this story. Please enjoy chapter 27.**

**A/N: Just too let you know that this chapter is before the bomb exploded. Ok…. Anyway I don't want everyone to die yet, so please be easy with this chapter- AbsolHunter251. **

**Chapter 27: rejoining with the old group **

**Shelke saw Vincent flying over head to the Meteor. Vincent turned around and saw Shelke exhausted from the fight she had with Echo and almost collapse on the floor. Soon Shelke felt herself being carried in Vincent's arms. **

"**Vincent…" Shelke said in a tired tone of voice. Chaos still held Shelke in his arms. **

"**Shelke…What happened to you?" He asked wiping some blood off her side of her cheek. Shelke never felt a feeling on it how it felt being held in the arms of a father before. **

"**Vincent…" She said softly. **

"**I…I never felt this feeling before…Of being cared for…like a father would care for his sick child…" she said. **

**She felt very weak and yet she felt like she could go on fighting with Vincent by her side. **

"**I want to thank you for trying your best in stopping Deepground, Shelke." Vincent said. **

**Shelke smiled at him and Vincent flapped his wings and flew to a safe building to place Shelke to recover from that battle. **

"**Meteor is almost close to destroying Midgar… Unless there is away to stop it from destroying the planet…" Vincent said while his huge wings unfolded. **

"**But Vincent…I don't want to see the world end like this…" Shelke said while getting up from the floor and looked at Vincent. **

"**If you do destroy the meteor… that means you will die and you will return to the planet..." Shelke ran to him and hugged him. **

**Vincent was surprised to see that Shelke didn't want to see him vanish into the life stream. He saw a tear rolled down her face. He sighed and crouched down to face her. **

**She looked up and saw that in his yellow eyes that he was going to be alright. **

**She nodded and saw Vincent opened up his wings and flew up into the air. **

"**Cloud and the others will come." Vincent said to her. **

**Shelke knew that they all will make it through and the Meteor will be destroyed. **

"**Shelke. Don't worry, I will make sure that you and everyone will survive this tragic place." Vincent said looking at her before looking up at the meteor. **

**-0- **

**Cloud and Tifa saw that the rain of the life stream had vanished and started to walk out of it. Cloud looked straight and saw the meteor up in the sky. **

"**Sephiroth…" He murdered looking up at the meteor. Tifa turned around and saw Barret driving the shadow fox and right behind him was Cid's airship. **

"**Those Deepground punks didn't stand a chance against us." Barret said. **

**Red XIII got out of the shadow fox and saw the meteor. **

"**Just like last time along time ago." He said looking up at it. **

**Cid had dropped his lighter and saw that the meteor was coming towards Midgar. Everyone had gotten off Cid's airship and joined Cloud and Tifa. **

"**Sephiroth…he had summoned the meteor to destroy all of Midgar and that way everyone could return to the life stream and that way Deepground could rise once again." Cloud said looking up at the sky while holding his side. **

**Vincent flew towards Cloud and the rest. **

"**There has to be away to stop that thing from destroying everything." Yuffie shouted. **

**Red XIII remembered that the Turks had a truck filled with powerful explosive bombs. **

"**Cloud the Turks should be coming to get away from the bomb they had set and are coming this way." Red XIII said. **

**Cloud nodded and he soon saw Reno and Rude drive up. **

"**Holy!" Reno shouted seeing the Meteor coming down. **

"…**.." Rude said.**

**Everyone just stared at the meteor and waited for the right time to destroy it. **

**-End of chapter 27 **

**A/N: Oh boy! The Meteor is so close to destroying Midgar. I hope that Vincent and Cloud can stop the darn thing! Anyway please review!**

**Nightmare: Ha! You all are going to die!**

**(Cloud and Vincent both had anger marks on their heads and tackled Nightmare.)**

**Me:( sweats drops) Would you all just…(Thinks for a minute about the last chapter and faints) **

**(My Bro starts to fan me with a paper fan to wake me up) **

**Jonesycat: Why So Serious? HAHAHAHAHA! (Bounces away Mask style leaving me passed out.) **

**Sephiroth: please review her chapter.**

**(Goes behind Cloud to surprise him with something.) **


	28. Stopping Meteor Fall

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Battle part VII: The worlds end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Cloud. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Chapter 28.**

**Chapter 28: Stopping the Meteor**

**The sky was turning a dark red color as the meteor fell.**

**The WRO couldn't do anything this time to stop the worlds end. Cloud couldn't believe what was going to happen once the meteor had hit the world. **

**Cloud fell to his knees with a worried look on his face as he thought of Zack when he had died in front of him. And with Zack's blood on Cloud's face, he knew that Zack was dying. **

"**Cloud, you still have that power that the Red Materia had given you?" Vincent asked Cloud. **

**Cloud turned his eyes to face Vincent. **

"**You mean when I…Found my inner demon?" Cloud asked him with a face of guilt. **

**Vincent nodded. **

"**Maybe with your power and my power. We can both stop the meteor from falling." Vincent said. **

**Cloud looked at Tifa before looking at Vincent again. **

**Cloud closed his eyes and out from his back came out his deformed wing of a bat-like with black feathers at the end.**

**Cloud's eyes had silted and turned red. Everyone saw Cloud's transformation and they were all shocked. **

**Both Vincent and Cloud both grabbed the truck filled up with bombs. **

"**Hey! What the hell are you two doing with the truck!?" Cid asked them. **

"**We are going to stop the Meteor from hitting Midgar you loud mouth-smoking jerk!" Cloud said in an annoyed evil tone of voice. **

"**Why I outta!" Cid said pulling out his weapon. **

"**Cid. Cloud didn't mean it, that's how the Materia is with him." Tifa said to Cid while holding him back. **

"**Well good luck!" Cid said. **

**Both Vincent and Cloud swooped up into the air and went far away out from the earth's astrosphere and where the meteor was. **

**Cloud smirked as he went into it. **

**Vincent knew that Cloud couldn't control his darker self. **

**As they set the truck filled with the bombs in the center. **

**Cloud snapped out of his evil state and regained his mind. **

"**Ok. The bomb is in place." Cloud said to Vincent while his wing kept him up float.**

**Cloud was going to use his power and so was Chaos; they were going to stop the meteor until Vincent got stabbed into his arm. **

**Cloud turned and saw his worst Nightmare had come back. Sephiroth charged at Cloud and they both clashed each others swords. **

"**Sephiroth!! How can you come back?!" Cloud shouted. Sephiroth smiled. **

"**No matter how many times I fall…Your darkness keeps on calling me back." Sephiroth said. **

**Cloud had rage in his eyes and tried to slash Sephiroth into pieces. Chaos tried to help Cloud, but Sephiroth kicked him aside and then threw Cloud into the fire. **

**He stabbed Chaos in the arm again. **

"**Say hello to my mother for me." Sephiroth said before leaving him to go back to Cloud. **

**Both Cloud and Sephiroth both flew into each other and kept on clashing swords. Cloud was going to slash Sephiroth. But he was gone. Cloud looked around and couldn't find Sephiroth anywhere, but all Cloud could see was the fire and the life stream for some odd reason. **

**Sephiroth appeared real fast out of the fire and life stream and charged at Cloud and used both of his hands to strangle Cloud in the neck. **

**Cloud tried to pick up his sword to stab him but he couldn't breathe. Sephiroth squeezed even harder until he could hear Cloud rasping and hearing his heart stop beating. **

**Chaos pulled out his Death penalty gun and charged it up and shot the blast at Sephiroth. Sephiroth had a hole in his stomach area and still didn't stop choking Cloud. Cloud's eyes silted even more until he was pupils less. Cloud let out a painful scream and almost felt his heart stop until Sephiroth released Cloud, and noticed two bright lights of life stream came to protect Cloud. **

**Both Zack and Aerith's came in front of Sephiroth and attacked him. Sephiroth's eyes widen as he died in his own blood. After that bright light, Cloud and Chaos both charged up and used their power and tried to stop the meteor. The bombs were counting down real fast. **

"**Cloud…now use the Materia!" Vincent roared and blasted his energy laser. Cloud used the power and the red materia and the black materia went back together and the meteor stated to glow very orange. **

"**Cloud! Hold your breath!" Vincent said and held Cloud as they both went down. Cloud held his breath as he and Vincent went down. The bombs went to zero and the meteor started to blow up from the inside. **

**Everyone closed their eyes as the huge bright light appeared in the sky. **

**Cloud tried to hold his breath even longer as they both went down. Soon pieces of the meteor started to fall down and crash into the ground of Midgar and any other areas around it.**

**One Meteor had crashed into Cloud and Vincent. Everyone gasped as they all saw the explosion in the sky. **

"**Cloud!" Tifa yelled as she saw him got hit by the meteor. **

**A huge dust cloud appeared everywhere and surrounded the whole area. Everything went white. **

**MEANWHILE:**

**Ruffus saw the huge dust cloud and glared as it hit his building and the glass shatter from the inside. **

**-End of chapter 28-**

**A/N: Gasp! Oh no Did Vincent and Cloud make it? What the hell happened? Anyway please review! ('') **


	29. 2 years after the 2nd Meteor fall

FINAL FANTASY VII

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DIRGE OF CERBERUS II:**

**The Final Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy 7 characters.**

**Anyway please enjoy the final chapter.**

**Chapter 29: 2 years later after 2****nd**** Meteor fall**

2 YEARS LATER

Everything was rebuilt in Midgar.

Birds flew over the skies of Midgar.

The church bells rang as everyone cheered seeing the bride and groom together. Cloud stood in his nice suit and he stood there proud and seeing Tifa walk up the steps with her beautiful white dress. They both held hands and saw Denzel with their wedding rings. They both put one on each others rings. They both held each other by the hands and they both kissed each other.

"Where's Vince?" Barret asked Yuffie as he held Marlene on top of his shoulders so she could see Cloud and Tifa.

"I'll go get him, okay Barret." Yuffie said.

She ran to Vincent's house and didn't seem to find him in his room. So she went to the one spot where he talks to Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia…The meteor has been stopped and our world is beginning to flow like it was before the crisis of the meteor…

I thank you for helping me again." Vincent got up and started to walk off.

"Oh… Your son says hello." Vincent said before leaving.

As he left, Lucrecia said: Thank you…Vincent… She said through her crystal form.

Vincent saw Yuffie. She saw him and hugged him.

Vincent froze as he never felt a hug from some else that loved him for so long.

"Yuffie? What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly as she got more close to him.

"You are invited to Cloud's and Tifa's wedding party Vincent." She said.

Everyone was at the reception, even Ruffus and the Turks. Reno was being obnoxious of course, with Elena always chiding him, and Rude was…just "…."

The doors opened.

The Turks came in and saw Vincent wearing a suit for once and Yuffie was with him. He still had his headband and his hair was still in the style it was, but other than that, he looked like his old Turk self.

"Is that…?" Elena paused and looked on Vincent and noticed that he was an Ex- Turk.

"Congratulations Cloud and Tifa." Vincent said.

"Thank you Vincent." Cloud said.

Vincent smiled and started to walk off. Yuffie followed.

Red XIII gave Cloud and Tifa special necklaces.

"They would bring you good luck for your two futures that wait ahead for you." Red XIII said with a bow and went back to his homeland.

Both Cloud and Tifa looked up at the sky and saw two figures of Zack and Aerith's watching over them.

MEANWHILE:

Standing on a building top, Vincent stood there staring at the moonlight. He turned around and jumped down and landed on the ground and his long red cape covered the whole screen.

**-THE END- **

**A/N: (OO)… () Yaaay! I'm done with this story! Anyway I want to thank all of you for reading my story and leaving reviews, I hope you enjoyed this story and maybe if you want, You can maybe write a story about Cloud and Tifa's life based off of this ending if you want to. Anyway I finally completed my first story and I will start updating on my other ones, like Absol Hunt and maybe start a new story. Anyway please leave a review on this chapter. I Thank all my fans that enjoyed it.**

**-AbsolHunter251-**

**Jonesycat: Well, that was interesting….by the way people, me and Lord Nalthren helped my sis out with this story, like editing and FFVII facts, (most FFVII facts from Nalthren) but most of it is hers, MEE-YAA! **

**Me: Oh, one more funny author note before we leave bro?**

**Nightmare: Oh no! No! I'm not getting F# up the ass again by a Cactaur!**

**ME: I was thinking something along the lines of all of us in a group photo.**

**(Spider-man swings by): I'm taking the photo.**

**Sephiroth: Nightmare…darkness…doesn't suit you.**

**Nightmare: What the (BEEP) does that mean?! BLOOD, DARKNESS…**

**ME: Oh, here we go again.**

**Nightmare: COME UNTO M-**

**(Sephiroth just kicks him between the legs)**

**Nightmare: !#!#&!!**

**Me: AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

**(Turns into a shiny Absol and storms off, leaving everyone thinking…huh?) **

**Jonsey: I'll get her. **

**(Turns into a Vaporeon and follows)**

**Hey, sis, wait up! MEE-YAA-EON!**

**Sephiroth: That was just totally pointless.**

**Cloud: Yeah, most of these notes are.**

**Nightmare: Hospital…and review…please…**

**Vincent: It's time to end this.**

**Everyone: BYE YOU GUYS!**

**ME: SOL! ABSOLABSOL!(Bye, review!) **


End file.
